


Your Place Is a Dump

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [133]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barista Jared, Jealous Jared, M/M, Omega Jared, Possessive Jared, Possessive Jensen, Protective Jensen, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you please do a prompt with a/b/o dynamics with alpha Jensen (like Christian Grey-esque Jensen (like rich and fancy), but less "I’m going to whip you" and more protective and dominant) and omega Jared who lives in crappy living conditions and Jensen’s protective streak makes him want to take Jared home with him. Bonus points for Barista!Jared because I'm obsessed with barista!Jared. </p><p>Summary: Jensen is a wealthy alpha with a business to run, Jared is his mate working in a coffee shop. This is the story of their love, with a dose of porn mixed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prompt** : In that case, could you please do a prompt with a/b/o dynamics with alpha Jensen (like Christian Grey-esque Jensen (like rich and fancy), but less "I’m going to whip you" and more protective and dominant) and omega Jared who lives in crappy living conditions and Jensen’s protective streak makes him want to take Jared home with him. Bonus points for Barista!Jared because I'm obsessed with barista!Jared. Please and thank you and have a nice day!

 

The first time Jensen saw Jared Padalecki, he was brewing coffee and humming under his breath. Jensen was running late and had hit the rush hour of coffee buying. He was getting more and more frustrated, but once he had a glimpse of the hot barista shaking his ass to a silent beat he didn’t mind waiting in line much longer.

When Jensen got to the counter, the thick smell of _omega_ filled his senses and he gave the barista his flirtiest smile. “Hey, sugar. Do I get you with my coffee?”

It wasn’t Jensen’s best pick up line, but the kid blushed to the roots of his hair. “What can I get you, sir?”

“I’d love to get your name,” Jensen replied. “And a large black coffee.”

“One coffee coming up.” He blushed again. “And my name is Jared.”

Jensen winked. “Nice to meet you, _Jared_.” He rolled the name on his tongue and loved the way Jared’s dimples popped out. His alpha purred in contentment, delighted that he’d brought a smile to the omega’s face.

Someone cleared their throat behind Jensen and he frowned as Jared moved his attention to the next customer in line. Jensen shuffled over to the counter where a different barista, one not nearly as pretty as Jared, slid a paper cup over to him. Jensen forced a smile, already planning out his next encounter with Jared.

Jensen abandoned the coffee maker in his office in favor of going to visit Jared each morning. Jensen went down for lunch, too, just to see Jared flush every time he pushed the door open. Jared was finally brave enough to flirt back, even if he was bright red when he did it. When Jensen asked Jared out on a date, it was the first time he’d felt nervous since college. Jared agreed and Jensen said he’d pick Jared up at 7:00 the next day. His alpha screamed _claim_ every time he inhaled Jared’s scent, but Jensen had spent years practicing a cool, calm manner and managed to stifle the urge. When he did claim Jared, it was going to be after sufficient wining and dining.

At 6:45, Jensen rounded the corner into Jared’s neighborhood. He immediately felt out of place. His Mercedes probably cost more than every other car on the street combined, and the houses didn’t look like they’d been renovated in years. The paint was chipping and the apartment buildings looked ready to crumble apart. Jensen pulled up in front of one of the run down buildings. The brick color was faded and Jensen was certain it would fail many health standards. Jensen checked the address one more time in case he was wrong, but unfortunately it looked correct—this was where Jared Padalecki lived.

Jensen pulled his car into a parking spot and double checked that it was locked before opening the door to Jared’s building. He pressed the buzzer for _Jared Padalecki_ and waited for the familiar voice to tell Jensen he was coming down.

The date was wonderful and Jared had stars in his eyes the entire time, but Jensen couldn’t get the image of Jared in his rundown little apartment. Those certainly weren’t safe conditions for his omega. The primitive part of Jensen wanted to drag Jared home and keep him safe and pampered, and the more Jensen thought about the poor housing the more he thought about giving into his primal urges. He could just slowly skip by Jared’s apartments and maybe the omega wouldn’t notice.

Jensen wasn’t that lucky. When he “accidentally” missed Jared’s turn, the omega was on high alert. “You missed the turn,” Jared pointed out immediately.

Jensen turned his most charming smile on Jared. “Don’t you want to see where _I_ live?”

Jared returned his grin. “Not tonight, Jen.” Jensen huffed unhappily and Jared raised an eyebrow. “What? I expect a couple more dates before I put out, I don’t care how alpha you act. And if sex is all you want out of this relationship–,”

“Of course I want more than sex!” Jensen interrupted. “I don’t care if we wait a month before having sex, Jared, I’ll take you out on a hundred dates first.”

“Then why so urgent to get me back to your place?”  
Jensen pulled the car to the side of the road. “I don’t like where you live, Jared.”

Jared frowned. “I’m a barista, Jensen. I don’t own a company or have some high-paying job. Don’t you think that if I _could_ live somewhere else, I would?”

Jensen bit his lip. “You could live with me?”

Jared snorted. “We barely know each other, Jensen. We've been on one date. And I refuse to be your kept boy.”

“That’s not what–,”  
“Take me home,” Jared snapped. “ _My_ home.”

It made his alpha angry to turn the car around and drive back to the hellhole where Jared lived, but he would respect his omega. “Okay, you don’t have to live with me. But what if I loaned you the money to find a nicer place?”  
Jared glared at him. “I’d never be able to pay back that loan. And I certainly won’t take an apartment as a gift. You can’t _buy_ sex from me. I’m not a hooker.”  
“Of course you’re not!” Jensen exclaimed. “Haven’t I already made it clear I don’t want sex from you? At least, not until you’re ready.”  
Jared sighed. “Look, Jensen. I live in a crappy neighborhood, sure. But it’s _mine_. I like being independent.”

Jensen could sort of understand where Jared was coming from. “Fine. But the offer is always open to live with me. No sex required.”

The rest of the ride was quiet, but Jared let Jensen kiss him goodnight. Not a complete failure then.

*

Jensen stopped pushing the idea of Jared living with him, but it still bothered him to drop Jared off at his apartment after each date. He imagined horrible situations happening to his omega in the building. It wouldn’t be safe to be in there during a fire, and there were sketchy alphas roaming the sidewalks. Any one of them could hurt Jared and Jensen growled. He wanted to protect his sweet omega at any costs. Why couldn’t Jared see that this didn’t have anything to do with sex and _everything_ to do with how much Jensen loved him?

Jared was timid the first time they’d had sex, but as soon as Jensen had his clothes off the omega was leaking and presenting his ass for Jensen. “Jesus you’re hot,” Jensen growled.

“Come on, alpha, fuck me!” Jared urged.

Jensen climbed on top of his omega and slid his dick into Jared’s ass. He moaned. It was hot and tight and squeezed Jensen’s dick like a glove. It was really fantastic sex. Wildly hot and passionate. He loved sliding his dick in and out of Jared’s wet hole, punching moans and gasps from Jared’s throat. Their bodies twined together and Jensen’s alpha was screaming for Jared to submit and claim. He wanted to steal Jared away and protect him from all the evil in the world, especially that god forsaken place Jared called an apartment.

Jensen’s frustration made him increase the pace of his thrusts. Jared was humping the bed in an attempt to get off and Jensen twisted his hips to hit his prostate and help Jared get there. He couldn’t wait to bring his boyfriend to orgasm and watch his face contort in pleasure. Just the thought had Jensen’s knot swelling. “I’m gonna knot you,” Jensen panted.

“Please,” Jared cried. “Knot me, Jen, please!”

Jensen’s knot inflated all the way and tied them together. His come filled Jared’s ass and the omega twitched and squealed. His ass squeezed around Jensen’s cock and he recognized that Jared was coming. The blissed out expression on Jared’s face was just as marvelous as he’d hoped.

Jensen’s knot would take a while to deflate, so he wrapped his arms around Jared and let the omega settle against his chest. “Please let me help you,” Jensen whispered.

Jared stiffened. “You want to talk about this _now_?”

Jensen nodded. “I worry about something happening, Jared. If something happened to you because you lived somewhere unsafe…” He hugged Jared closer. “I know we’ve only been dating for a couple months but I feel so strongly for you, Jared. It would kill me to lose you. And I know you want your independence, but–,”  
“No buts, Jensen.”  
Jensen desperately looked for a solution. “What if I paid to get your building renovated? Or at least brought up to current safety standards?”

Jared blinked. “That’s a lot of money.”  
“I _have_ a lot of money,” Jensen countered. “And I would gladly spend it all on you.”

Jared smiled softly. “You really don’t want me to live there, do you?”  
Jensen shook his head vehemently. “I want you here with me, but at the very least I want you somewhere other than that… apartment.”

Jensen watched Jared contemplate his offer. “And you really wouldn’t want sex out of it?”  
“I’ll always want sex with you,” Jensen said. “But wanting you to live with me has nothing to do with wanting an accessible ass and everything to do with wanting you safe.” He nuzzled Jared’s neck. “Also I kinda like having you around.”

Jared chuckled. “Okay, you pushy alpha.”  
Jensen brightened. “You’ll move in here?” His alpha cheered exuberantly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jared agreed. “On one condition.”  
“Anything.”  
Jared kissed Jensen’s nose. “You make me breakfast.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen makes his omega wear a butt plug to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never had more requests for a second part, and someone gave me this wonderful idea.

Jensen had a lot of fun moving Jared into his house. They were both hot from moving boxes, and when Jared took his shirt off and revealed all of his bulging muscles it took all of Jensen’s self control not to jump him. Once all the boxes were safely inside, however, Jensen pounced. The two of them christened each surface of the house and Jared’s hole was wet and gaping by the end of the day. Jensen took great pleasure in rimming Jared until he came again, and then fell asleep on their huge bed.

Now that Jared had agreed to move in with him, he could shower his omega with gifts and affection 24/7 instead of just on their date nights. It was the perfect arrangement. Jared was a very clingy sleeper and would drape his limbs over Jensen. He thought it might be off-putting, but his alpha was very pleased when he could wrap himself around Jared. He supposed it was his primal instincts that wanted to protect his omega. Either way, Jensen had never been happier or more sexually satisfied.

The only thing—well, one thing—that Jensen _didn’t_ like was Jared’s work place. He drove his beat up, ancient car to that coffee shop every day that was _crawling_ with alphas. And those alphas felt it was okay to hit on Jared because he was still not fully mated. Jensen stopped by frequently and kissed Jared in front of the whole shop, and dragged him away to have a quick fuck in the closet sometimes so people really got that Jensen owned him. Jared quickly picked up what Jensen was doing but it seemed like he got turned on by his possessiveness, and Jensen wasn’t going to complain about the lunchtime blowjobs.

“I don’t like all those alphas eyeing you,” Jensen told Jared one night. “It’s like they think they have a chance with you. Why can’t they just buy their coffee and leave?”  
Jared nuzzled Jensen. “You know you’re the only alpha for me.”  
Jensen’s alpha preened, but Jensen wasn’t placated. “I can still dislike it.”

“Of course you can,” Jared said. “Why don’t I prove to you how much of _my_ alpha you are?”

Jensen would have wanted to continue the conversation but Jared started to unbutton his pants and he lost all train of thought. Jared’s mouth was as fan-freaking-tastic as always and soon Jensen couldn’t think beyond “Holy fuck, Jared, that’s so good!” And coming down his boyfriend’s throat. He looked at the bare skin of Jared’s neck and frowned. He wanted to bite down on that smooth skin and make a nice, big claiming mark. No alpha would even consider hitting on him then. But Jared was unwilling to let him claim him just yet.

It was driving Jensen _crazy_.

So he worked on proving his claim in other ways. He stopped Jared on the way out to work with a perfectly wrapped box. “I got you a present.”  
Jared opened it eagerly. “What is i—Jensen!”

Jensen smirked as Jared held up the bright purple object. “Do you like it?”  
Jared’s mouth hung open. “You bought me a _butt plug_?”

Jensen beamed proudly. “Absolutely.”  
“I mean, if you wanted to spice up our sex life you could have just said. I guess I could wear it tonight if you wanted…” Jared said.

Jensen’s grin widened. “It’s not for tonight. It’s for now.”  
“I’m going to work now,” Jared said. Jensen watched realization dawn in his face. ”No.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “No?”

“I am not wearing a butt plug to work,” Jared said firmly.

Jensen pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket. “Go put it in.”

Jared huffed but went over to one of Jensen’s many bathrooms to wiggle the butt plug into him. Jensen heard Jared moaning through the door and he wished he could be in there and fuck Jared on the plug before finally letting it stay in. It was the first time Jensen had been jealous of a piece of plastic, and he was suspicious that Jared was making purposefully loud moans. That little tease. Jensen couldn’t wait to rip t he plug out of him later and pound his ass. He’d made sure the plug was big but not bigger than Jensen’s cock so he wouldn’t be too loose when Jensen wanted to fuck him.

“It’s going to make me so crazy today, baby,” Jensen told Jared. “Knowing that you’ll be working with a plug in your ass. Is it right up against your prostate?”  
Jared shot Jensen a dirty look. “Yes.”

Jensen kissed his cheek. “You’re the best.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.” Jensen watched Jared drive away in his death trap of a car. If he thought Jared would let him, he’d buy a new car for him. Nice, big, sleek, and with lots of protection. Although, as Jensen watched Jared’s old car bounce along the road he imagined the plug pressing against his prostate and decided the car wasn’t _too_ bad.

Jensen had an good time at work, sitting in his office and imagining how his boyfriend was doing. At lunch he couldn’t take it any more and decided to call his omega. It rang a couple times before Jared answered, “Hello?”

“Hi, baby. How’re you doing?”

“Awesome,” Jared gritted out. “I’m feeling great.”

Jensen chuckled. “Glad to hear it.”  
“Can I please take it for a few minutes?” Jared wheedled.

“No. I want you to leave it in,” Jensen said firmly. “Are you uncomfortable? Because if you’re in pain, of course you can take it out.”  
“I’m not in pain, per say,” Jared said. “Just…”  
Jensen smirked. “Horny, huh? Is your dick hard in your pants?”

“I hate you,” Jared muttered. “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?”  
Jensen glanced at the slowly growing bulge in his jeans. “Yeah, a little.”

“Okay, I’m taking this out.”

“No,” Jensen growled. He slipped a little bit of his alpha command into the voice. “You can jerk off in the bathroom if you want, but you have to call me while you do it.”

“You want to listen?” Jared said. “You’re such a perv.”

“You’re very sexy, especially when you come. I love it. You can’t blame me for perving on my sexy omega,” Jensen defended.

“Fine.” Jensen heard footesteps. “I’m going to the bathroom now.” Jensen listed for the door shutting and lock turning. “Okay. I’m pulling my pants down.”

Jensen’s cock  stiffened. “Yeah? I want you to palm yourself through your underwear. _Just_ over your underwear.”

Jared groaned and Jensen pictured his huge hand massaging his hard dick throw the thin cotton. “Jensen, fuck.”

“Does it feel good?” Jensen asked.

“Feels so good,” Jared moaned. “My ass is getting wet.”

Jensen wished he was there to see it all. “Do not let the plug fall out.”

“Please let me touch myself,” Jared begged.

“Okay. Slip your hand into your underwear but don’t take them off quite yet. Stroke yourself very slowly,” Jensen ordered.

Jensen heard the tell tale moans of Jared jerking himself off. “Good. Take off your underwear off now.” Jensen heard the fabric brush the ground. “Is your ass leaking around the plug?”

“Yes,” Jared mumbled.

“I want you to fuck yourself with it,” Jensen said. “And tell me how it feels.”  

Jensen heard the faint squelching as Jared pulled the toy out and then shoved it back in. He moaned loudly and Jensen hoped the whole store heard him. “How does it feel?”

“Incredible,” Jared whimpered. “Jensen, fuck, _alpha_ I’m gonna come!”

Jensen pictured Jared pumping his cock at the same time he fucked himself with the butt plug and he reached into his slacks to tug on his own erect cock. His knot was swelling and it made Jensen very grateful he had his own office. “Come, Jared,” Jensen growled. “Come all over the bathroom and let the alphas smell it. Let them know that you’re _mine_.”

Jared cried, “Jensen!” and came. Jensen pulled on his cock furiously until his knot swelled and he spurted hot come over his desk.

“Fuck, baby,” Jensen panted. “We need to do this more often.”

“Yeah,” Jared mumbled.

When they got home, Jensen didn’t even bother scolding Jared about his car. He just pulled the plug out and shoved his cock in, listening to the mewls of pleasure his omega made. He wrung three orgasms out of Jared and when they were crawling into bed Jared offered up his neck. “Are you sure?” Jensen asked. “No going back.”

“I’m sure,” Jared replied confidently. “I want to be your mate and I want everyone to know.”

Jensen grinned and bit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had a couple people submit really awesome ideas to me since i wasn't sure how to continue it, and i liked them all. so i might add a third chapter if anyone is interested in reading that! also: if anyone has any smut/kink they think i should add to the third chapter, please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen decided to stop by Jared’s work place to check and see if his strategy to keep alphas away from his mate were working. Several alphas did send Jared appreciative looks, but their eyes all dropped away when Jensen walked in. His scent was all over Jared and everyone in the room recognized it immediately. Jared did, too, and he rolled his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, baby.” Jensen leaned over the counter to kiss his mate. Jared tried to look annoyed but a small smile crept onto his face. “So,” Jensen said. “How’s work?”

Jared yelled over his shoulder, “I’m taking my break!” and then guided Jensen to a table. “Are you here to rub your come into my skin like the possessive bastard you are?”

Jensen imagined it but decided that might be a little extreme. “Calm down. I just wanted to visit my mate at work. Is that a bad thing?”

Jared raised an eyebrow. “No ulterior motive?”

“Why do you think I’m always scheming?”

“You _are_ , usually.”

“Fair point.” Jensen grinned. “I wish you didn’t know me so well.”

“No you don’t.”

“No, I don’t,” Jensen admitted. He lowered his voice. “But I know you pretty well too. Like, I know how much you like it when I eat you out.”

Jared froze. “What are you doing?”

Jensen shrugged. “Nothing. Just imagining. I still jerk off to the fact that you wore a butt plug to work once and then fucked yourself with it.”

“Only ‘cause you asked me to,” Jared muttered, shifting his legs.

“I know,” Jensen said. “That made me so hot. You listened to me, you put a plug in your ass and jerked off in the bathroom _for me_. So hot.”

“That was so awful,” Jared muttered.

“Was it?” Jensen pushed. “Because from the moans you made, I’d think it was good. I’d think that you loved having something in your ass. You’re always so greedy for my cock, getting wet with just the thought of it. I love it, I love that you’re so tight even if I’ve fucked you right before.”

“Why are you still talking?” Jared groaned.

“Is it a problem?” Jensen teased. “Are you getting hard?”

“No,” Jared gritted.

“I know you’re lying,” Jensen retorted. “I know you’re horny right now. Do you want me to take you into the backroom and fuck you? Want me to shove my huge knot in your ass?”

“Shut up,” Jared growled.

“Not yet,” Jensen purred. “First I want you to think about my tongue opening you up, getting you nice and wet, and then splitting you apart with my dick. And then once you come, maybe I’ll suck you off until you come again.”

“Stop talking,” Jared hissed. Jensen watched the wet spot grow on Jared’s crotch.

“Getting horny, Jay?” Jensen taunted. “Are you going to come in your pants?”

“No,” Jared muttered.

“Liar.” Jensen teased. “I know you like the back of my hand, and I know what you look like when you’re turned on.”

“You’re an asshole,” Jared groaned.

“Is that how you talk to your alpha?” Jensen murmured, his hand brushing Jared’s knee. “Your alpha, who cares for you, and knots you, and kisses you–,”

Jared groaned and doubled over. Jensen watched the wet spot in his pants grow and smirked happily. “Love you, Jay.” He kissed Jared’s cheek. “I gotta get back to work.”

“Fuck you,” Jared growled. Jensen just smiled and watched him hobble to the bathroom.

*

Jensen hated Jared’s car more and more each day. It rattled when it started and took a couple tries to even get it to move. The steering wheel was sticky and the brakes were unreliable. Jensen dreaded the idea that he’d get a call one day saying that his mate was in a car accident because his car malfunctioned. It was like Jared’s old apartment all over again. Jensen knew that his mate liked some independence and supporting himself. He just figured that once they were mated, Jared would take advantage of the fact that Jensen had a lot of money and buy himself something nice. After all, it wasn’t Jensen’s money, it was _their_ money.

But Jared kept that stupid car.

Jensen tried to hint that Jared should get a nicer car. He’d learned from experience that outright saying Jared needed something nicer and more expensive didn’t lead to Jared saying, “You’re right, Jensen!” His sweet omega was a stubborn one, and needed to make his own decisions. It didn’t mean Jensen couldn’t stack the deck in his favor.  He planted car pictures and magazines around the house.

“I know what you’re hinting at,” Jared snapped. “And I’m not getting rid of my car.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jensen lied. “I love your car.”

Jared didn’t look appeased. “Fine. Then you won’t mind if I keep driving it to work?”

The omega was smirking, like he knew exactly what was going on in Jensen’s head. “Of course not,” Jensen gritted out. “It’s your life, and your car.”  _Even if it sucks._

“Thanks, baby.” Jared winked and went off to read one of his stupid books.

Later, Jared rode Jensen until he came inside him with his knot keeping them tied. “God, that’s always so good,” Jared moaned.

Jensen grinned. “I’ve been told I’m fantastic in the sack.”

Jared growled. “By who?”

“Calm down. Just by you, sugar plum. I haven’t had another sexual partner in years.” Jensen nibbled on Jared’s ear. “Though the possessive side of you is kind of hot.”

“You made me wear a butt plug in work and then listened to me jerk off in the bathroom as a warning sign for alphas,” Jared reminded. “I think you win on the possessive side of things.”

Jensen shrugged. “I’m not ashamed of that.”

Jared giggled and pressed himself back against Jensen, squeezing his knot and making him moan. “Sorry,” Jared said.

“Liar,” Jensen replied. He linked his fingers with Jared’s. “Goodnight, Jay.”

“’Night.”

*

Jensen waved goodbye to Jared the next morning and listened to the sound of Jared’s car starting. He grinded his teeth together listening to the three times it took for the car to finally start and drank his scalding coffee. _Let Jared figure it out himself. You can’t control his life._

Jensen was getting really fed up with the car and eventually he did something he really hoped Jared would forgive him for.

When Jared puttered home in his ancient car, Jensen was standing outside next to Jared’s early birthday present. Jared’s mouth was open and Jensen yelled, “Surprise!”

Jared’s mouth was open. “What did you _do_?”

Jensen’s confidence faltered. “It’s a present.”

Jared ran his hand over the silver Cadillac. “Jesus, how much did this _cost_?”

Jensen shrugged. “Not important. I can afford it.”

“It’s important to me,” Jared said. “Oh my god!”

Jensen bit his lip. “I thought you would be happy? Why are you getting upset?”

“Because you’re spending an outrageous amount of money on me,” Jared responded. “It makes me feel like you think I can’t take care of myself.”

Jensen frowned. “That’s not what I think at all. What I think of is your car stopping in the middle of the freeway or your engine smoking or _literally_ going up in flames.” He pulled a reluctant Jared against him. “I’ll return that car if you want and we can get a different one.”

Jared looked up hopefully. “A cheaper one?”

“As long as I approve of it’s safety,” Jensen agreed.

The next day Jensen returned the Cadillac and bought him a much cheaper car. Jared liked the price and Jensen approved of the safety, which is really all that mattered.

“Isn’t this better?” Jensen asked him the next morning, when Jared’s car started up on the first try.

Jared glared at him but admitted, “Yeah, it’s better. Thanks.”

“Anything to make my baby happy.” Jensen winked. “Do you wanna call me on your lunch break and have phone sex?”

Jared rolled his eyes. “No, you Horndog. I have a job.”

“So do I,” Jensen pointed out.

“You own a company. You are your own boss. You could jerk off in the lobby and you wouldn’t get fired,” Jared said.

“No, but I might get arrested for public indecency,” Jensen replied.

“Bye, Jensen.”

Jensen leaned through the window to kiss his omega goodbye before he left. “Bye, honey.”

Jensen watched his mate drive off in his fancy new car and smiled. His life was pretty damn perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep wanting to write more chapters so for now we're just going to say that i'm going to write another and see what happens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops this is longer than usual and there's a little more plot than porn, but next chapter will (hopefully) be porny.

Jared’s favorite thing about Jensen was his opinion of omegas. A lot of alphas still thought an omega is the equivalent of homemaker despite the modern laws.  But Jensen never looked down on an omega simply because of his biology. He was one of the few wealthy business owners that would hire omegas if they had the qualifications and treat them as fairly he would an alpha or a beta. And it made Jared love him even more. Jensen was a protective, possessive grump sometimes but Jared knew it was only because he loved him and wanted him to be safe. It was Jensen’s motivation for everything.

Jared knew Jensen had a mixture of omegas, betas, and alphas working for him and commanded an air of respect. He’d never seen Jensen at his work place before, where he transformed from Jared’s beloved mate “Jensen” to the powerful yet respectful boss “Mr. Ackles.” Jared was curious to see what it would look like. On his lunch break, he brought a cup of coffee and a Danish to his mate’s workplace. The receptionist smiled at Jared; she’d seen plenty of pictures of him on Jensen’s desk. “He’s in his office,” She said kindly.

Jared grinned his thanks and made his way to Jensen. His floor was bustling with work, the noise of copiers and staplers and computers buzzing all around him. He felt out of place with everyone dressed professionally and Jensen in comfortable jeans. Several people shot him strange looks, questioning his place in the office. He wondered if he was doing the right thing but pushed his way through to Jensen’s office. He knocked on the thick door. “Jen?”

He heard footsteps and then the door flung open. Jensen had a big grin on his face. “You should have told me you were coming!” He kissed Jared and eyed the coffee in his hands. “Is that for me?”

“Of course.” Jared held up the Danish. “And I brought you lunch.”

“You’re the best.” Jensen pulled the door open. “Come in! I can show off my shiny office.”

“Ooh, so big,” Jared said. “What do you do with all this space?”

“Oh, you know. Read papers. Write papers. Yell at people. Jerk off while I have phone sex with my mate.” Jensen winked playfully and Jared grinned.

Jared sat down in Jensen’s comfy office chair. “Nice. I have to stand all day and you get so sit in a squishy chair.”

“The benefits of being your own boss,” Jensen said.

“Everyone out there looked so… busy,” Jared said. “So professional.”

Jensen shrugged. “Dress code. Besides, I’ll fire them if they slack off. One time I caught someone stapling post-it notes just so he wouldn’t be caught sitting around.” He smirked. “I’m like their God.”

Jared chuckled. “I think that’s an abuse of power.” He stole a bite of Jensen’s lunch. “Am I distracting you from an important project or something?”

“Not in the least. I was considering dropping by the coffee house, actually.”

“And by ‘dropping by’ you mean stealing a quickie in the bathroom?” Jared teased.

“Oh, you caught me.” Jensen straddled Jared in the chair and kissed him slowly. “You know, this office _does_ have a lock on the door. So potentially we could–,”

Someone knocked on his door. “Mr. Ackles? I have a memo from a Mr. Morgan.”

Jensen groaned and slid off Jared’s lap. “Come in, Brandon.”

The door opened and a young man stepped in. His delicate features combined with the slightly sweeter-than-average smell indicated that he was an omega. Jensen took the piece of paper from Brandon and Jared watched their fingers brush together. “Thank you, Brandon.”

“Anything for you, Mr. Ackles,” Brandon murmured. Jared bristled. He knew that tone of voice and he didn’t like it directed at his mate.

“Well,” Jared said loudly. “I should get back to work.”

It was the first time Brandon looked at him and his lip curled in an unpleasant way. Jensen didn’t notice the tension in the air and pecked Jared on the cheek. Brandon was still watching, so he pulled Jensen in for a long, passionate, _claiming_ kiss. “See you at home, baby,” Jensen said when Jared pulled away. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Jared smirked at Brandon on the way out the door. Jensen was _his_.

*

When Jensen got home, Jared was waiting naked in their bedroom. Jensen’s mouth fell open. “Jared?”

Jared spread his legs, revealing his hard cock. “Hi, honey. How was work?”

“Not as much fun as the next 30 minutes are going to be,” Jensen growled.

“Ha!” Jared laughed. “It’s funny you think I need 30 minutes.”

Jensen yanked off his tie and threw his suit on the ground. “It’s going to get wrinkled,” Jared protested. “And I don’t want to iron it.”

“Fuck it, I’ve got ten of them,” Jensen purred. He pounced on Jared. “And now I’m gonna show my mate a good time.”

Jared presented his hole to Jensen. “Come on, alpha! Fuck me!”

“I wanna take my time with you,” Jensen replied. He lowered his head to Jared’s ass and inhaled. “Fucking love you.”

“Are you just going to talk or—oh, _shit_ Jensen!” 

Jensen plunged his tongue into Jared’s ass. Jared bucked and shoved his ass back down on Jensen’s face. “More, more!”

Jensen lapped across Jared’s hole and Jared muffled his screams in the pillow. His ass was getting wet and Jensen slurped away at his ass. Jared was squirming and his ass clenched, waiting for a knot. “Come _on_ , Jensen,” Jared begged. “Fuck me!”

Jensen bent down to kiss Jared and he tasted himself on Jensen’s tongue. He moaned into the kiss and felt Jensen shove two fingers in his ass. Jared eagerly waited until Jensen’s dick was pressing against his hole. It was huge and thick—an alpha’s cock.

“Feels so good,” Jared moaned. “Oh fuck yeah!”

“Yeah, take it,” Jensen purred. “You look so hot with my cock inside you. My beautiful mate.”

“Your beautiful mate wants to be knotted,” Jared growled. Jensen grinned and started to move in and out of Jared.

“How long was that?” Jared panted.

Jensen raised his head to look at the clock. “29 minutes.”

*

Jared really was trying to concentrate. He may have been a bit to snippy and not given the customers the respect they deserved, but at least he was churning out drinks at a decent pace. And that’s really what they were paying for, not a sunny disposition. His mind kept wandering to _Brandon_ and how he paraded his ass around in front of Jensen all day. Batting those thick eyelashes and completely ignoring the fact that Jensen was _mated_.

And here Jared was thinking alphas were the ones with insane possessive streaks.

He wanted to run to _Ackles Enterprising_ and let Jensen fuck him in front of his employees. Maybe then Brandon would get the message that Jensen was t-a-k-e-n _taken_.

“Hello?” A customer snapped her fingers. “My drink?”

“Sorry ma’am,” Jared responded. “What can I get for you?”

She rattled off her order, looking a bit more irritated than before, and Jared handed the cup to Katie. “How’s this,” Katie said. “I’ll take the orders and you can make the drinks?”

Jared nodded gratefully. At least now he wouldn’t piss off any more of the customers. Hopefully. He wanted to ask Jensen if Brandon was still flaunting his ass right in front of him, but he didn’t know if Jensen would even notice. Jensen was one of the smartest men Jared knew, but he could also be painfully oblivious. Usually Jared found it endearing, but when it came to omegas flirting with Jensen it was nothing short of frustrating.

“Dude, what did that coffee cup ever do to you?” Katie joked.

Jared looked down at his hand where he’d been crushing a paper cup. “Sorry. There’s an omega at work that’s been flirting with Jensen. I do trust Jensen and I _know_ that he’d never do anything or cheat on me but it frustrates the hell out of me. I want to just go over and demonstrate very publicly who Jensen belongs to.”

“I thought Jensen was the possessive one in your relationship.”

“I’ve never had a reason to be possessive,” Jared said. “I’ve never met an omega or beta who is stupid enough to hit on Jensen. Everyone knows he’s mated.”

Katie patted his arm consolingly. “Do you wanna go over there and pee on him or something? Mark your claim?”  
“Don’t tempt me,” Jared muttered.  “I’m taking my lunch break now.”

“Say hi to Jensen for me!” Katie called as Jared stalked out the door. Jared wanted to flip her off, but there were customers watching. Jared had an image to maintain, of course.

*

Jared briefly waved to the receptionist when the elevator dinged on Jensen’s floor. He stormed past everyone else, though, eyes scanning for Brandon. He couldn’t find him and wondered if Jensen fired him. That would be nice. Brandon didn’t seem like a very hard worker.

Jared felt in a much better mood and knocked on Jensen’s door. “Jensen? It’s Jared.” Jared heard footsteps and the door opened to expose…

Brandon’s face.

Staring at Jared with that stupid, smug file on his face.

“Hello, Jared,” Brandon greeted. “Nice of you to drop by.”

“I thought Jensen might want to see his _mate_ ,” Jared sneered. He pushed past Brandon into the office. “Hi, Jen.”

Jensen scooted out from his desk to kiss Jared. “Hi, honey. What’s up?”

“I wondered if you want to get lunch,” Jared asked. “Maybe we could spend a little time… not eating.” He saw Brandon make a face out of the corner of his eye and  mentally cheered.

“Sorry, baby,” Jensen said. “That sounds wonderful, you know how much I love not eating with you–,” Jensen nuzzled his neck and nipped at the mating bite. “–But I have a pretty big project I need to finish up. I’ve got a conference call in…” He glanced at his watch. “10 minutes. Brandon was just helping me wrap up the final details. He’s been really great.” Jensen gave Brandon a quick smile and Jared’s blood boiled. “So I’ll see you at home, babe.”

He leaned in for a kiss but Jared moved so Jensen just got his cheek. “Whatever,” Jared grunted. “I’ll just catch up on reading.”

“Jared–,”  
“I don’t care. Call me when you’re on your way home,” Jared muttered. He stormed out of the office, not missing Brandon’s bright grin.

Jared was even grumpier at work and Katie eventually sent him home early. It was worse than dealing with customers because Jared didn’t have anything to focus on except Jensen and Brandon alone in an office.

Around 6:30 he got a call and sighed with relief. Jensen would be coming home now. “Hello?” Jared answered.

“Hi,” Brandon’s voice echoed. “Jensen wanted me to call you. We have to work late tonight and prepare for the meeting tomorrow.”

Jared gritted his teeth. “How much later?”

“Hm… hour and a half, two hours?”

“Fine,” Jared snapped. “I don’t give a fuck.” He hung up quickly. He knew his bitterness was misplaced and Jensen would never cheat on him, but Jared admitted he could be petty.

At 9:00, Jensen still wasn’t home and Jared went to bed without him.

*

The next morning, Jared woke to Jensen spooned behind him. “Good morning,” Jensen murmured sleepily.

“I didn’t hear you get home last night,” Jared said, turning to face him.

Jensen rubbed Jared’s side.  “I didn’t want to wake you. You seemed stressed yesterday and I just wanted you to sleep.”

Jared let Jensen kiss him. “How’d your project go?”

“Almost finished. It will be ready for our meeting, though.” Jensen beamed. “I can’t wait to see the look on Sheppard’s face when he sees our project. JDM is definitely going to pick Ackles Enterprises. Sheppard just can’t compete.”

Mark Sheppard was another alpha who owned Jensen’s competition. He knew the alphas had a significant rivalry. “I’m glad.”

“Once this project is over I’m going to take a few days off and spend them with the omega I love. I’m going to spend days with my precious mate who I love and we’re going to have amazing sex.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Jared purred. His worries about Brandon were pushed to the back of his mind.

*

Around noon, Jared’s cellphone rang. He finished the drink he was making and slid it across the counter with a smile. Then he answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Hi, baby,” Jensen whispered. “The meeting isn’t going as well as I thought. Sheppard isn’t going down like I thought. I know I said I’d be home by 5:00 but it doesn’t feel like that’s going to happen.”

“Is Brandon with you?”

“Yes.”

Jared’s hands clenched into fists. “Why?”

“He’s my assistant.”

“He hits on you whenever he can!”

“That’s not true,” Jensen said. “I don’t know what you’re seeing but there’s nothing there.”

“You’re so oblivious sometimes,” Jared growled.

“You’re being petty!”

“Sorry,” Jared drawled sarcastically. “I should just stay quiet like a good little omega.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Jensen sighed.

“Whatever. Just go back to Brandon,” Jared sneered “I don’t care.”

“Why don’t you get your head on straight, stop acting like a jealous bitch, and call me back?” Jensen retorted.

Jared growled. “Why don’t _I_ find somewhere else to sleep tonight? I’m not interested in anything you have to say.”

“Jared–,”

Jared hung up and spent the rest of the day in a foul mood. He didn’t have anywhere else to stay that night, so he ending up sleeping in the guestroom. He wasn’t going to let Jensen cuddle with him and call it good.

But in the morning, Jensen was siting right outside his door, nursing a cup of coffee. “Good, you’re up.”

“I don’t want to talk.”

“Well I do,” Jensen replied. “Give me five minutes.”

Jared wanted to say no, but Jensen _was_ his mate. The person he’d promised his love to unconditionally. “Okay.”

“Brandon tried to kiss me,” Jensen rushed. “And before you hit me, I pushed him away. I got rid of him, demoted him, and my new assistant is Genevieve, happily mated to her sweetheart Danneel. Neither of them could ever be attracted to me. And you were right about everything. I should have seen how Brandon acted, I shouldn’t have called you a jealous bitch.”

“I may have overreacted,” Jared admitted. “I should have let you explain.”

Jensen pulled Jared into his arms. “There’s not a single omega in the world I would chose over you.”

Jared hugged him back. “I know.”

“Isn’t this the part where you tell me that I’m the only alpha in the world for you?” Jensen asked.

“I thought that was implied,” Jared said. “I don’t need to say it.”

“I want you to say it,” Jensen replied.

Jared grinned teasingly. “Well, I’m not sure if it’s true–,”

“I’m gonna kick your ass,” Jensen growled playfully.

“More like kiss it,” Jared shot back, running towards their bedroom.

“You’re on, Padalecki!” Jensen chased after him and Jared laughed loudly. Jensen tackled him onto their bed and pinned him. “Say I’m the only alpha for you.”

“Never!”

Their clothing scattered on the floor and Jensen turned Jared onto his back. “I believe you said something about me kissing your ass?” Jared was going to retort but Jensen’s tongue brushed over his hole.

Jared jolted and his body went limp. Jensen nibbled and kissed Jared’s ass and then went back to rimming him. His tongue pierced the muscle and licked inside. Jared moaned loudly and his body spasmed in pleasure. “Jensen, Jensen!” Jared felt his natural lubricant start to slick up his ass. Jensen slurped it down greedily as he ate out Jared. “Stop, Jensen, I’m gonna come–,”

“Good,” Jensen said. “Tonight is just about you, and how many orgasms I can give you. So come!” Jensen spread Jared’s cheeks and alternated between licking across the pucker to plunging his tongue inside. Jared humped the bed and then felt his come shoot across the bedspread.

“Fuck!” Jared screamed.

Jensen rolled Jared onto his back. “Want me to blow you or fuck you?”

“Fuck,” Jared replied. “Definitely fuck. I want you to make me yours!”

“You are mine,” Jensen growled. “I’m gonna make love to you, baby. You’re my omega and everyone knows it!”

Jared’s hole had opened up for Jensen and he shoved his dick in. Jared cried out and his hands gripped Jensen’s shoulders. “Oh god, fuck me hard!”

“Oh hell!” Jensen started to pump his hips. His cock slid out to the tip and then shoved in. Jared’s dick was starting to plump up after his first orgasm and Jensen brushed his hand across the over-sensitive organ. Jared screamed again and Jensen smirked. His thrusts pushed his dick in to the root, his balls hitting Jared’s ass.

“I love you,” Jared panted. “I love you so much!”

“I love you, too,” Jensen echoed. Jared’s ass was tight around his dick and some of his lubricant mixed with come was on his thighs. Their sex was perfect in a way that only sex with a mate could be. Both the alpha and the omega were consumed by pleasure as Jared’s ass swallowed up Jensen’s cock.

Jensen’s knot was swelling between his legs and his thrusts stuttered. His knot expanded and tied both of them together. Jensen’s come pumped into Jared’s ass and Jared’s second orgasm exploded. “Jesus,” Jared panted.

“Don’t ever doubt I don’t love you more than anything,” Jensen said. “I’d never cheat on you.”

“I was just being silly,” Jared said. “I know you’re faithful.”

Jensen wrapped an arm around Jared’s waist. “I hate fighting with you.” Both of them fell silent, enjoying the post-coital bliss.

“You are, you know,” Jared murmured.

“Am what?”

“The only alpha for me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone gave me the idea for piercings and I just couldn't resist. sorry it's been a while since an update, hopefully i'll get chapter 6 up sooner!

Jensen woke up with Jared’s hand wrapped around his dick. “Fuck, baby!” Jared winked and went back to his task, sliding his slick hand up Jensen’s erect dick and stroking his knot with his hand. “God, this is the best way to wake up,” Jensen moaned. “I love you so much.”

Jared chuckled and twisted his hand. Jensen groaned and bucked his hips up. Jared paused, ignoring Jensen’s whine, and shuffled forward. He slid down on Jensen’s cock, his hole open and ready. Jensen moaned and bucked his hips up. “Shit, babe,” Jensen panted. “Come on, ride me!”

Jared bounced on Jensen’s dick, his legs shaking with the effort. He clenched down and then hot come erupted from Jensen’s cock. Jared continued to rock up and down, and felt the knot expand. He stroked his cock until his own orgasm exploded on Jensen’s chest.

“One of these days,” Jensen panted. “You really are going to kill me.”

“Hm, good,” Jared purred. “Then I can spend all your money with my new mate.”

“I’m gonna kick your ass!” Jensen tackled Jared on the bed. Jared rolled around, laughing and trying to push Jensen off. “Spoiled brat.”

“I love you,” Jared said.

“You can’t sweet talk your way out of this.”

Jared wiggled his eyebrows. “Then I guess I should stop talking, huh?”

They didn’t make it out of the bed for a while.

*

Jensen was bored out of his skull. His wonderful new assistant Genevieve basically took care of everything unless it was absolutely necessary for Jensen to take care of it, which meant most of his days were spent reading emails, reading documents, and signing documents. He had a conference call at 2:00, but that would be the only important thing he had to do. Maybe he could leave early and fuck Jared in the bathroom again. Jared always smelled like coffee and Jensen _loved_ it. Jared’s lunchbreak was at 1:30, so maybe Jensen could run over there and run back in time for his conference call.

Jared made the decision for him, though, showing up at his office at 1:45. “Hi, babe. I brought you lunch.”

“I’m never going to have to pay for food again as long as I stay mated to you,” Jensen joked.

“Is that all I am to do?” Jared asked jokingly. “Free food?”

“Free food and free sex,” Jensen corrected. He leaned up and accepted Jared’s kiss. “How’s your day?”

“Fine. It’s Monday, so there was an extra abundance of coffee drinkers, which meant it was pretty hectic in the morning.” Jared stole a bite of Jensen’s sandwich. “But after that, it wasn’t too bad.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Jensen scolded absentmindedly, scrolling through the documents on his computer. “I have a call in 10 minutes so you’ll have to be quiet.”

“You suck,” Jared retorted.

“I would, but I have a call in 10 minutes,” Jensen repeated. “So eat my sandwich quietly, please.”

“Killjoy,” Jared grumbled. “Fine.”

 Jensen mentally went through everything he needed to say and remember during the conversation. The shrill ring of his phone interrupted him and Jensen answered it quickly. “Jensen Ackles’ office, Jensen speaking.”

Jeffery Dean Morgan was on the other line and the meeting started. Jensen blurted out the numbers he needed to say. While some suit was talking, Jensen felt warm lips close around his dick and he gasped. “I didn’t realize the profits were so startling,” Morgan’s voice said. “One would think you were surprised at your success.”

“No, Mr. Morgan,” Jensen assured. “Just hadn’t heard the final numbers yet. Impressive.” He glared down at Jared, who looked perfectly calm with his mouth sealed around the head of Jensen’s cock. Jensen tried to convey with his eyes how dead Jared would be if he made him come during this call. Jared, the bratty, sassy little omega that he was ignored Jensen and kept blowing him. Jensen believed himself to have excellent self-control but Jared was fucking amazing at giving head. Even Jensen couldn’t have total control over his actions when Jared was sucking his dick.

Jared swirled his tongue around and just barely brushed his teeth over the shaft. Jensen groaned and fisted his hands in Jared’s hair. Jared did it again and Jensen kicked him lightly. Jared ignored the sign for _back off_ and continued to suck and bite lightly. Jensen couldn’t handle it anymore, and he came down Jared’s throat. Jared swallowed around him, the flexing motion making him groan again.

Jared slid off and kissed his cheek lightly. “Love you, baby. See you at home.”

 _You’re so dead_ , Jensen mouthed. Jared winked and waved goodbye.

Jensen fumbled to get his pants back up and tried to rearrange his sweaty hair. He’d stopped listening to Morgan and hoped that the man would hang up soon. He had to go come and deal with his naughty little omega.

*

“I’m going to kick your ass!” Jensen yelled, slamming the door behind him.

Jared peaked his head from around the corner. “Hi, honey. Did you have a nice day at work?”

“Do you know what could have happened?”

Jared snorted and came over to Jensen, putting his hands on his waist. “No one had any idea what was happening, baby. You need to calm down.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you.” Jared leaned down for a kiss and Jensen reluctantly gave it to him. “Sorry about interrupting your call.”

“It’s fine,” Jensen grunted. He hated the fact that he could never get too upset with his omega. It wasn’t fair. He was the alpha, he was supposed to be in control. But this stupid omega had Jensen wrapped around his little finger. “Love you too, Jay.”

“I found something really interesting in the sex drawer today,” Jared mentioned. Since they’d accumulated so many toys between them, they’d cleared out the bottom drawer in their dresser and called it the sex drawer.

“What’d you find?” Jensen asked. Jared held up a tiny box and Jensen knew what it was immediately. “Did you look in there?”

“I was curious,” Jared continued. “Because it’s probably the one thing we’ve never used.”

Jensen sighed and took the box. “Do you know what they are?”

“I’m not a complete idiot.”

Jensen opened the box and examined the shiny silver rings. “I haven’t worn them in a while.”

“You had your dick pierced and you didn’t tell me,” Jared huffed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it was in college,” Jensen said. “I got it done because I heard that once it healed, it felt really good to jerk off.”

“Did it?”

Jensen nodded. “Once I became really successful, though, I had to wear a lot of suits and go to a lot of meetings. And this thing was _really_ sensitive, and it’s kind of inappropriate to pop a boner in the middle of a business dinner. So I took it out.”

Jared pouted. “Do you think it would still go in?”

“I’m not sure. I haven’t worn it for a couple of years. The hole has probably closed up.”

“Aw.” Jared plucked one of the silver bands. “I would have loved to see it in. PA piercing? That’s hot.”

Jensen smirked. “What, my dick isn’t pretty enough for you?” He set the box down lightly. “You might look nice with a piercing, you know. A bar through your nipple, maybe a ring. I could suck on it, bite it, tease you. I’ve heard it feels really good when someone nipples on a pierced nipple. Your nipples are already so sensitive, I wonder if I could make you come with just that…”

“Stop talking,” Jared groaned. There was a large bulge in his pants.

Jensen smirked. “I’m going to go order dinner. You can go jerk off in the bathroom.” Jared shot him a dirty glare and stalked off to their shared bathroom.

Jensen decided to order Chinese, getting a double order of wontons for Jared. The box of shiny silver hooks flashed from the light. The food wouldn’t be here for 45 minutes and it wouldn’t hurt to at least _check_ …

Jensen walked over and picked up a small hook with two barbells. He slid down his pants and pressed the sharp end against the place where the hole should be. To his surprise, it slid in after a little resistance. Jensen tugged it slightly and immediately pleasure raced up his spine. It was just as sensitive now as it was when he first got it. He had to admit, it looked nice. He’d always loved the look of piercings, on him or someone else, and the two silver spheres peaking out was very pleasing.

“Hey, Jen, did you order dinner?” Jared came into the room and his eyes widened. “Oh my god. What are you wearing?”

”You like it?” Jensen stroked his cock with the ring proudly displayed. “I’ve always liked pretty things.”

“Do I like it…” Jared wandered over to him and touched his dick wondrously. “I love it.” He dropped to his knees. “What do you think a blowjob would feel like now?”

“Mindblowing,” Jensen smirked. “Pun intended.”

“I almost don’t want to suck your cock now,” Jared grumbled.

“You love sucking my dick too much to deny me,” Jensen teased.

Jared rolled his eyes and shuffled forward. He closed his lips around the mushroom head of his dick and sucked. Jensen shuddered and his legs pretty much collapsed. Jared pushed him onto the chair and spread his legs, and then delicately tongued the silver ring. Jensen let out a strangled noise and spasmed. It was like electric shocks racing up his spine and it punched a moan out of him. Jared had a talented mouth on a normal day, but with the piercing it felt a thousand times better. His hips twitched uncontrollably. Jared teased him, sliding down to the root of his dick, and then sliding back up to play with the ring with his tongue. Jensen was a writhing mess and he’d lost all coherent thought. All that went through his head was _feels so good, wanna come, feels so good, fuck_!

Jared knew it, too, the little fucker. Jared really enjoyed it, too, the glint in his eyes quite obvious. Jensen’s knot was starting to swell and his balls were tightening up. He wanted to come down Jared’s throat, or shoot all over his omega’s face so every alpha could smell Jensen’s claim.

Jared bit down on the ring and _tugged_ and Jensen’s orgasm exploded. His moan came out more like a howl as Jared’s throat fluttered around him. He collapsed into the chair, completely boneless. “I swear, baby,” Jensen panted. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Jared climbed onto his lap and nuzzled his throat. The doorbell rung and Jared brightened. “Dinner’s here!”

*

Jared called Jensen to tell him that he couldn’t meet him for lunch because it was too busy at the store, which put a damper on Jensen’s day. He’d finished most of his meetings early and wanted to fuck Jared over his desk. The image of his mate hanging off his knot was the sexiest sight of all. When he got home, he planned to tackle Jared and fuck him on the nearest surface. He’d eat out his mate to make him come on just his tongue, and then he’d finally knot him.

Jared was waiting in the living room and Jensen immediately straddled his lap. “I’m so horny right now, baby. I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” He stripped off his shirt and stopped in his tracks. “Holy shit.”

“Do you…do you like it?” Jared asked tentatively.

“Are you kidding?” Jensen said. “That’s so hot. Can I touch it?”

“Gently,” Jared said. “It’s still healing.”

Jensen gently reached down and fingered the silver ring. Jared shivered. “It’s kind of sore.”

“How long until it heals?” Jensen asked.

“A couple weeks,” Jared said. “So we’ll have to be careful. But once it’s healed, it’s going to be _awesome_.”

“Hell yeah,” Jensen muttered. “When did you get it done?”  
“During lunch,” Jared explained. “I wanted it to be a surprise. It’s why I couldn’t come to your office.”

“You sneaky little omega,” Jensen taunted. “Oh you deserve to be punished.”

Jared batted his eyelashes. “Oh, my big, strong alpha, what are you going to do to me?”

Jensen pounced on him.

*

It took every ounce of Jensen’s self control to leave Jared’s nipples alone. Every time he saw the bump of the piercing through his shirt, he wanted to push the fabric off and suck until Jared came apart. But soon, four weeks had passed and Jensen could rip Jared’s shirt off. The silver ring glinted in the light and Jensen pinched it between his fingers and Jared groaned. “Jesus that feels good.”

Jensen pushed him backwards until Jared was on the bed. His mouth latched onto the nipple and bit the skin around the ring. Jared screamed and his hands grabbed Jensen’s hair. Omegas’ nipples were notoriously sensitive, and Jensen could feel Jared’s hard cock rubbing against him through his jeans. Jensen rolled his hips lazily at the same time he tugged on the ring and Jared spasmed. He babbled pleas and whined while Jensen suckled away at him. He switched his mouth to the second nipple and used his finger to play with the ring. His teeth nibbled on the little bud and he twisted the ring with his fingers.

Jared was grinding his hips against him and grunting breathlessly. “You like that, huh?” Jensen purred. “You like me tugging and sucking on your tits? You’re such a slut for it, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Jared panted.

“Say it,” Jensen growled. “Say you’re a slut.”

“I’m your slut,” Jared cried. “Oh god, Jensen, please!”

“What do you want?” Jensen murmured, biting the pierced nipple sharply.

“Play with my tits,” Jared begged. “Suck on them, play with the ring until I’m coming!”

Jensen eagerly obliged, dry humping him while his tongue lapped at the ring. He sucked it in his mouth, laving it with his tongue and then biting sharply. He wiggled his tongue under the ring and listened to Jared’s squeals. Every time he bit down Jared would make a gargled noise and Jensen kept it up until Jared’s body spasmed. “You gonna come, Jay? You gonna come in your pants?”

“Yes,” Jared sobbed. “Oh fuck–,” Jensen felt a rush of warmth and knew that Jared had come. It was so hot and Jensen rutted against him until his knot expanded and his own release filled his boxers. It was an uncomfortable feeling but god was Jared hot.

Jensen worked on getting both of their come stained clothes off. He cleaned Jared off before the come could dry slipped clean underwear on them both. Jared smiled sleepily. “You take such good care of me, Jensen.”

Jensen kissed his nose. “I love taking care of you. It’s my favorite part of my life, being able to dote and spoil my sweet mate.”

Jared giggled and his head lolled back on a pillow. Jensen smiled and watched his omega fall fast asleep. He tucked the covers around Jared’s shoulders and kissed him lightly. Jared snuggled into the pillow and Jensen climbed into bed beside him, stroking his hair. “I love you so much, Jared,” He whispered. He brushed the piercing and Jared twitched in his sleep. “And I really love this piercing, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have a suggestion for something you want to see, feel free to comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO SORRY that this has taken so long. I'm already 1000 words into the next chapter so maybe the next one will be posted sooner. again. Very, very sorry. this chapter is also unedited because i wanted to have it posted as soon as i finished it so there might be mistakes!

Jensen and Jared were curled up on the couch with the TV humming in the background. Jared had found some horror B movie on TV and insisted that the two of them watch it, although all Jensen had been able to process was vampires with long fangs and red lipstick. They took Dracula to a whole new level of cheesy. But Jared was enjoying it so Jensen kept his protests silent. It had been a long week, and Jensen had been thinking about going away. He could take Jared somewhere sunny with a beach, leave his computer at home, and focus completely on his mate. Maybe they could have sex on a beach—although that did present an opportunity for sand to get into some uncomfortable places.

Maybe no sex on the beach, then. But they could have sex in a beach house, or in the ocean. They could do ocean sex.

“What would you think about getting away?” Jensen blurted.

Jared tilted his head to look at him. “Like a vacation?”  
“Yeah,” Jensen said. “You and me alone for a week, maybe two weeks.”

“The idea is appealing,” Jared said. “We could do a lot if we’re alone together for a couple of weeks.” He smiled wickedly. “If you pick up on my meaning.”

“Don’t be such a slut,” Jensen teased.

“Oh please. You love my slutty ways.” Jared pecked his cheek. “Where do you want to go?”

“I dunno,” Jensen said. “Somewhere warm. We can lie on the beach in the sun… maybe we’ll pay for a place with a private beach so we can lie on the beach _naked_.”

“That would be expensive,” Jared pointed out.

Jensen shrugged. “I have money.” He kissed Jared’s nose. “And I will happily spend it on a long, beautiful vacation with my mate.”

“What if I wanted to go around the world and spent a week on every beach?” Jared said.

“Then I would buy it,” Jensen replied honestly. “I have a lot of money, Jared. And I’m constantly making money. But what’s the point of being rich if I can’t spoil my mate with gifts and vacations?”

“Man, I really lucked out with you,” Jared murmured. “I don’t know how I got so lucky but I am so thankful that I did.”

“I _am_ pretty great.”

Jared shoved him playfully and Jensen chuckled. “So, what do you say? Vacation? The two of us somewhere where work can’t touch us?”

“I’d love to.” Jared wiggled his eyebrows. “I’d also love to see what you look like in a speedo.”

“Shut up, you perv.”

“I wonder if I’ll get a tan line from this,” Jared pondered, fingering his nipple. Jensen could see the faint outline of his nipple piercing through the thin shirt. Jensen’s dick twitched; he could remember the way Jared squealed and squirmed when Jensen got his lips or fingers around the ring. “And I wonder if _you’ll_ get a tan line from that pretty little ring in your dick,” Jared continued. Oh, Jensen was _so_ going to beat his ass. Lying on the beach naked sounded all sorts of awesome and he didn’t even care if he got sand up his ass.

“You’re such a tease,” Jensen growled.

Jared winked. “I’m only a tease if I don’t plan to do anything about it,” He retorted. His eyes flicked to the bulge in Jensen’s jeans. “And I’ve almost forgotten what sucking on your cock piercing does to you.”

Jensen undid his belt. “I think you need a refresher course then.”

“Oh yes,” Jared agreed. “I definitely do.” He pulled Jensen’s dick free of his underwear and admired the thick appendage. The knot was big at the base even without being fully expanded and his balls were full. The silver ring sparkled in the sunlight and Jared carefully wrapped his lips around it. Jensen jolted and Jared smirked. That was the reaction he was looking for. Jared kept up his rhythm, sucking and soon Jensen was shooting down his throat.

“So,” Jensen panted, “Vacation?”

*

Two days later they were sitting on an airplane, first class to accommodate Jared’s long legs. Jared had tried to insist that he’d be fine in coach, but Jensen knew how cramped his omega would be and Jensen was not going to let his perfect mate suffer. He wanted their location to be a surprise, so he'd made Jared cover his ears while the pilot spoke. The omega was bouncing on his seat and his dimples were out in full force. Jensen’s heart swelled with affection and he covered Jared’s hand with his. Jensen knew Jared had dreamed about going on vacation somewhere big and beautiful, but he’d never had the funds. Well that changed today. Jensen was going to spoil his omega rotten with vacations and they’d go so many places the flight attendants would recognize them.

Jared turned his irresistible puppy dog eyes on Jensen to try and persuade Jensen to tell him where they were going. Jensen was impressed with his resolve, because if Jared ever looked at him with those big eyes he caved. Not this time, though. Jared eventually got tired of begging and tried to bribe him with blowjobs in the bathroom.

“We have like an hour left of the flight,” Jensen scolded. “Can’t you wait?”  
“I want to know _now_ ,” Jared whined.

“Insatiable curiosity,” Jensen chuckled.

“That’s not the only thing above me that’s insatiable,” Jared said with a wink. Jensen rolled his eyes. He was mated to a complete dork.

When the captain announced their descent, Jared grabbed onto Jensen’s arms tightly. “We’re here, we’re here!”

“I know, Jay,” Jensen replied. “I heard him too.”

Jared squished his face against the window to get a hint at where they were landing. All he could really see was airport, but there was sun and palm trees too. “Jen, can you _please_ tell me where we are now? The suspense is killing me! I’m literally dying right now. Can you live with yourself if your mate dies because you wouldn’t tell him where they were vacationing?”

“I’d get over it,” Jensen teased. Jared huffed and Jensen conceded. “Fine. We’re in Hawaii.”

Jared beamed. “That’s my number one place I’ve wanted to visit!”

“I know,” Jensen said. “Why do you think I chose it?”

Jared’s face softened and he leaned in to kiss Jensen sweetly. “I’m so excited, Jensen.”

“I got us a nice little condo on the beach, where most of the time we’ll be alone and allowed to choose what we do, what we wear… or what we _don't_ wear.”

“Then let’s get off this plane,” Jared said. “I’m so totally tired of this smell.”

Jensen had decided to rent a car, because the drive to their condo would be a little far in a taxi. Jared’s face was still glowing with excitement, but about 10 minutes into the drive he fell asleep. Jensen played some music low in the background and mouthed the lyrics along with the beat. Jared started to snore quietly and it brought a tiny smile to Jensen’s face, the music and the slow breathing of his mate in harmony. When they arrived, Jensen didn’t want to wake up his omega, but he couldn’t wait to see Jared’s face when they arrived.

“Sweetheart, wake up,” Jensen whispered. “We’re here.”

Jared blinked and rubbed his eyes. “We are?”

“Yup.” Jensen grinned. “Come look.” Jared reached for the bags but Jensen slapped his hand away. “No lifting. This is all about me romancing you and making sure you stay off your feet instead of running around all day like they have you do at your barista job.”

“That would be nice,” Jared admitted. “You and me… you could turn your phone off so no one from work talks to you, I could sit down and not deal with angry customers… what a perfect week.”

“Two weeks,” Jensen corrected. “You’ve accumulated quite a bit of vacation time and I’m my own boss so I can basically do whatever I want.”

“Wow. I can’t even begin to describe how much I love you.”

Jensen smirked. “I _am_ fantastic. Now come on, I want to show you around.”

The inside of their condo was ocean themed with soft blues and pictures of the beach around the house. “This is very soothing,” Jared commented.

Jensen hummed in agreement. “Do you want to go check out the ocean?”

Jared perked up. “Hell yeah I do! Just let me put on my swimsuit.”

Jensen caught him by his waistband. “Why bother? I’m just going to rip it off you…with my teeth.”

“Oh, Mr. Ackles,” Jared purred. “How naughty of you. What if we get caught?”

“It’s private property, no one should come through, but I don’t have a problem with anyone seeing the beauty of our love-making. We’re hot together, Jay.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“But a _hot_ idiot.”

“Very true.” Jared blew him a kiss “Okay, we’ll go to the beach naked. But I’m bringing my suit.”

“Fine.” Jensen led Jared out onto the beach and spread down two towels. “I don’t want sand in my ass.”

“Alright princess,” Jared said.

“Look, if you got sand in your butt you would complain about it 24/7, and I would have to listen sympathetically when all I’d be thinking is ‘I fucking told you,’” Jensen snarked.

Jared hated to admit that Jensen was right so he just dropped to lie on the towel. Waves lapped against the beach and palm trees swayed in the wind. It was very peaceful and Jensen closed his eyes. Jared adjusted his head so it was lying on Jensen’s chest and he flung an arm over Jensen’s waist. “So are we gonna fuck or what?”

“I feel so precious right now,” Jensen deadpanned. “You make me feel so special.”

Jared laughed and kissed Jensen’s cheek. He smiled and then trailed his lips down Jensen’s neck. He sucked lightly on his neck and Jensen groaned. “Trying to get something started, sweetheart?”

“Maybe,” Jared said lightly. He moved lower and pressed his lips against Jensen’s nipple. “I wouldn’t mind getting another go at that ring in your dick.”

Jensen flipped them so Jared was on his back under Jensen. “You dirty little omega, always determined to get your way.”

“Well you give in to me easily, so really it’s your fault,” Jared retorted.

“You know I have a problem denying you things,” Jensen huffed.

“Do you want to have sex or not?”  
“Okay, sounds good.” Jensen grinned. “And look at this, we already have our clothes off. Now’s the part where you say ‘oh, great thinking, Jensen, thank god we went to the beach naked and can have sex faster.’”

“Cocky jerk.” Jared pressed his lips up against Jensen’s. “And I really want to get your dick in my ass so can we get this show on the road?”

Jensen bent down to kiss Jared fiercely and felt his ass start to get wet. “God, I love you so much, baby,” Jensen groaned. The silver ring on the tip of his cock glinted in the sunlight and one of Jared’s hands reached down to tug and toy with it. Jensen grunted and bucked his hips up into Jared’s hand. “God, fuck, Jared!” Jared shimmed down and played with it with his tongue and Jensen keened. “Fuck, baby, I’ve gotta get in you.”

Jared raised his hips and then sank down on Jensen in one swoop. Jensen groaned and his head thunked in the surprisingly hard sand. “Yeah, Jay, ride me!”

Jared bounced on his dick and Jensen pushed his hips up to meet every stroke. Jared’s dick was dripping precome and Jensen reached a hand up to jerk him off slowly. Jared grunted and his pace faltered, but then he picked it up in an effort to make Jensen come first.

Fuck, Jensen loved his mate.

The sex turned into a competition, each one of them trying to wring more pleasure out of the other. Jensen’s cock was engulfed in the warm, tight ass of his mate and he felt his knot starting to form. He jacked Jared’s cock faster, twisting his hand around the head and grazing it lightly with his nail. He reached one hand up to tug on Jared’s nipple ring and the omega came with a scream.

Jensen’s knot fully inflated and his come filled Jared’s ass. “Oh fuck, fuck, Jesus sweetheart.”

Jared’s come painted Jensen’s chest and he fumbled with the beach towel to wipe it off. Jensen adjusted them so they were lying side by side instead of Jared awkwardly atop Jensen. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Jared echoed. “Isn’t it nice to be out here without any work?”

“I turned my phone off,” Jensen said. “It feels strange and I feel like I’m going to miss important things but…” he kissed Jared’s forehead. “How could I ever find anything more important than my mate? Especially when we’re naked in a beach front condo?”

“It’s true, not many things are better than that,” Jared agreed. “A naked Jensen is my favorite Jensen.”

Jensen laughed lightly. “Do you want to go swimming after this?”

“Hell yeah,” Jared mumbled. “It’ll wake me up.”

Jensen loved how his mate got sleepy after orgasms. “We could go snorkeling. There are trips that can take us out to the best spots and we can get an underwater camera.”

“That sounds heavenly,” Jared sighed. “Let’s take a nap now.”

Jensen wanted to suggest they go inside or cover up, but it was unlikely anyone would wander by and they were still tied with Jensen’s knot. He planned to stay awake and keep a look out, but Jared was snuggly against him and it was so warm and comfortable and the towel was so soft that he felt tired too. Maybe he’d just close his eyes for a couple of minutes.

*

Something was shaking Jensen. He groaned. “Go away.” He wanted to back to sleep with Jared and this thing was not letting him.

“Jensen, wake up. We’ve been asleep for two hours.”

That was his mate’s voice. Jensen could wake up for Jared. “Can we sleep for two more hours?”

“No. I want to go swimming,” Jared said. “And then I want to book us for a snorkeling trip. And maybe we could rent bicycles and bike around town.”

“Sounds like exercise and I want to relax,” Jensen said. “That’s what vacation is all about. _Relaxing_.”

“Riding a bike is zero work, and snorkeling with be so much fun. You suggested it so you have to do it,” Jared replied stubbornly.

“Whatever you want,” Jensen said. You make a list of whatever you want and I’ll do it all with you.”

Jared stood up and brushed a few stray grains of sand off him. “Right now I want to go in the water. But I don’t really want to get sand in my bathing suit, so I think I’ll just leave it here.” He made a show of dropping his suit by the towel and swaying his hips when he walked.

Jensen whistled low. Damn his mate had a fine ass. And a naked, wet Jared was his favorite Jared. Jensen scrambled off the towel and hurried in to the water, jumping at the sudden change in temperature. He got used to it quickly, however, since the water was pleasantly warm. Jared was further out then him and cocked a finger teasingly. Oh it was _on._

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing around in the waves. Swimming was actually very taxing, and soon they were tired enough to come back in. They lay on the towels to dry off and Jared giggled at the slight red on Jensen’s shoulders. Asshole. The omega never got sunburnt, he only tanned. Jensen would have a hundred new freckles when they got back.

Jared dragged Jensen into the shower with him and they took turns washing each other. Jared’s fingers felt heavenly shampooing his hair and Jensen made sure to tease the nipple ring when he cleaned Jared’s chest. Jared went off to explore their huge condo while Jensen hopped on the computer to reserve them a couple of spots on a snorkeling tour. Some of the better ones were pricier, but Jensen could afford it. And money was no object when it came to Jared. He booked them on an all day trip that promised to take them to places with beautiful fish and wonderful coral.

“Jay?” Jensen called.

“Yeah?”

“We’re going snorkeling tomorrow!”

“Yay!” Jared cheered. “Where?”

“All over! This trip is supposed to be the best one here.” Jensen bounced on the chair. “Jared, we are going to have so much fun!”

“Too bad there will be other people,” Jared said, poking his head around the corner. “I’d really like to try out having sex in the water.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Does drowning sound sexy to you?”

Jared shrugged. “You know I never think anything all the way through. It’s why I have you!”

“Yeah, you’d probably be dead without me,” Jensen grumbled. “Especially living in that sketchy apartment of yours. Thank god I got you out of there.”

“Yeah, yeah, my old place was a dump, I get it already,” Jared said. “But now I have a sugar daddy so it all works out.”

*

The drive to the dock was a pretty short one, but the boat left early so Jared had to shake Jensen awake at 7:00 am. He got up earlier for work, but this was _vacation_. 7:00 was basically the crack of dawn. Most of the other people on the cruise were families, which made Jared pout. Even he wasn’t going to be indecent in front of children. There were some couples that were obviously on their honeymoon by the way they acted. Always kissing and cuddling and shit like that.

“Jensen, _we_ kiss and cuddle,” Jared pointed out.

“But not _excessively_ ,” Jensen retorted.

“Do you remember when I jerked off in the bathroom while you talked dirty to me?” Jared pointed out.

“Hey, that was hot.”

It was a short ride to their first destination. Jared slipped on his flippers and walked awkwardly around, pouting. “Why do _you_ still look graceful and I look like a newborn horse?”

“I think that’s generally what we always look like,” Jensen teased. “Here, don’t forget your mask and snorkel. That’s why we’re here, babe.”

Jared waddled over to the edge of the boat and dropped in just like they taught him. He stayed under for a little bit and Jensen started to freak out until his head poked up. “Come on, Jen! The water’s great!”

“Stupid omega, gonna give me a fucking heart attack,” Jensen muttered. He put on his goggles and fastened the snorkel to the side. Cautiously he dropped into the water and was immediately hit with a rush of _holy shit that’s cold_. “I thought you said the water’s great!”

“It is,” Jared replied. “Can’t handle a little cold, Jenny?” He swam away, faster than normal due to his flippers. Jensen paddled after him, ducking his head in the water. It took a couple times to get used to the breathing-underwater-through-a-tube thing, but he adjusted quickly and marveled at the sight beneath him.

Fish of every color danced around each other effortlessly, darting out of reach if Jensen reached for one. There was coral deep in the water, but it was so clear that Jensen could make out every pore. Plain and simple—it was breathtaking.

Jared appeared at his side and motioned for Jensen to raise his head above the water. “Isn’t it amazing?”

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Jared pressed a quick kiss against the corner of Jensen’s mouth. “I love you, Jensen. This was such a wonderful idea.” Jared put his arms around Jensen’s neck and the two of them bobbed like that for a little bit, legs treading water and faces pressed together. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go look at some fish!”

The rest of the places were equally as beautiful, though none of them had a leg to stand on in the face of Jensen’s mate, shirtless and shining with water. Jensen considered dragging him into the tiny bathroom stall for a quickie, but the cold water got rid of any problem he might have. From the look in Jared’s eyes, he had the same feelings.

They got back to their condo in the evening and ordered a pizza. They stayed lazily on the couch, filling their bellies with a black and white horror movie flickering on TV. The acting was bad and the special effects were worse, but the two of them loved it all the same.

“This has been really nice,” Jared said. “A really relaxing day.”

“Yeah, it has,” Jensen agreed. “And there’s no one I’d rather share it with.”

*

The next day found them riding bikes around the cobblestone streets and stopping for ice cream when they got too hot. Jensen indulged Jared’s need to take photos of everything and bought him every souvenir Jared looked at longingly. Nothing was too good for his omega.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling together until Jensen carried Jared to bed and they could finally fall asleep.

The rest of the vacation was spent mostly in the same manor, the two of them lazing around and doing something fun during the day. By the last day, Jensen was sunburned and gained dozens of new freckles, and Jared was tanned a golden brown. Jensen felt rejuvenated, though, and felt like he could go back to work and actually be productive. And they’d had sex on almost all the surfaces they could find. They tried having sex in the water once, but it was too hard to focus on treading water and fucking Jared. They’d both swallowed a lot of seawater and agreed never to try it again.

“We should have goodbye sex,” Jared suggested. “Goodbye to the beautiful island and this beautiful condo.”

“I agree,” Jensen said. “Goodbye sex is basically a rule anyways.”

The vacation had done wonders for his sex drive, too—he’d always had fairly good stamina but he and Jared had been doing it anywhere and anytime. They’d offended a woman and possibly scared a child on one occasion but somehow getting got only made it hotter.

Jensen pressed Jared onto his back and slid inside him quickly. He pounded away at Jared, aiming for his prostate, and admiring the new muscles and tanned skin that Jared had gained. There was a calm on his face and a light on his eyes that had been dimming while working away at the coffee shop, and Jensen was glad to see it back.

They fucked until they were both screaming through orgasms and the sheets were splattered with come. Neither of them felt like cleaning up and sank into the mattress to enjoy the comfort of their vacation for a few more hours.

“Hey, Jensen?” Jared murmured.

Jensen pressed kisses against Jared’s sweaty forehead. “Yeah, sweetheart?”

“What do you think about making a baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment if you have an idea for Jared and Jensen! :) suggestions are ALWAYS welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not totally satisfied with this chapter but i wanted to post something!!! the kids and the amell parts are not at all over! just tabled for now :)

Kids.

Screaming…. things that demanded time and money and attention. Jared and Jensen were hitting a good point in their relationship. They went out to parties, they danced all night, they had sex whenever the opportunity presented themselves, and they were carefree. Their lives were spontaneous and adventurous and there was no one to tell them they couldn’t do something.

A baby would change all that.

A baby would tie them down, would bring responsibilities and conflicts and all kinds of messy things to the relationship. Jensen took another swig of whiskey. Maybe someday he’d like a kid running around his house, but right now was not that time. This was _their_ time, and Jensen was going to enjoy it. _Oh god, this is going to_ kill _Jared,_ Jensen thought. His head dropped into his hands. How can you say no to the person you love most in the world? Jensen had a hard time denying Jared anything, but he had to draw a line.

No kids. Not right now.

The two of them had been walking on eggshells around each other since Jared dropped the bomb on the last day of vacation. They hadn’t been fighting, exactly, but they were being overly polite and they hadn’t had any wild, frantic sex lately. Everything had been tame and well, kind of boring. Jensen’s decision would pull them out of this horrible limbo, but what if Jared hated him for it? What if he wanted to break off their mating?

Jensen groaned. “There’s just no winning, is there?”

There was a knock on Jensen’s study door and he called, “Come in!”

Jared entered, a tentative smile on his face. “How are you, babe?”

“Good, good,” Jensen replied. There was an awkward silence and Jensen cringed. The old them _never_ had awkward silences. What if this was what they turned into after a baby? “I want to talk to you about the whole…baby situation.”

Jared took a seat in front of his desk and it felt like a business transaction instead of a conversation with his mate. “Have you thought about it more?” Jared asked.

“I can’t do anything _but_ think about it,” Jensen replied. “And it’s just… are we ready? Are we at that stage?”

Jared paused. “I don’t want to pressure you but… I want kids, Jensen.”

“Now?”

Jared sighed. “You’re right, maybe we’re not ready. I love us, Jensen, I love the way our lives are right now. I feel like a kid again, and I get to spend every day with my best friend playing. It’s like one long, endless playdate.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “What kind of playdates did _you_ have, Jared?” Jensen teased.

“Oh fuck off,” Jared retorted. But a smile formed on his face and his posture relaxed.

“I’m not saying never, Jared,” Jensen said. “But right now—well, right now I want it to be about us.”

“But maybe sometime?” Jared asked hopefully.

Jensen didn’t want to say yes, but the idea was appealing. Half him and half Jared? It was the perfect combination. “Maybe sometime. You’re my soulmate, Jared. I want everything that comes along with mating the love of my life, including children. Let’s just wait.”

“How long?” Jared questioned.

“I’m not sure. A year, maybe two?”  
A flash of disappointment crossed Jared’s face but also understanding. “Like I said, I don’t want to pressure you. I want our relationship to last forever, Jensen.”

Jensen leaned across the desk to kiss Jared. “Baby, I’m never letting you go. I mean, after all the trouble I went through to get you to move in with me? You were a stubborn bastard, Jay.”

“Were?”

“Are. And hopefully always will be,” Jensen continued. “Because that’s the omega I fell in love with.”

*

The tension started to recede a little bit, but Jensen occasionally caught Jared eyeing couples with kids sitting with them longingly. He didn’t want his mate to become depressed; Jensen knew that if an omega fell into a depression it could end up much worse than if it were an alpha or a beta. Omegas were nurturing and sensitive in a unique and valuable way, but it made them vulnerable. Alphas were inherently protective in order to make sure their omegas were safe and loved at all times; Jensen believed alphas who mistreated omegas were the worst type of people.

Jensen wanted to give Jared kids, he really did, but he just didn’t know if it was what he wanted. No matter how many times Jared realized he was okay, Jensen felt guilty for not providing his omega with what he needed.

“I miss how we were on vacation,” Jensen said.

Jared looked up from his book. “Tan and lazy?”

“You’re still tan, damn you,” Jensen grumbled. “I mean carefree. We fucked on every surface, we were so happy. We didn’t think about anything except how to live the moment to the fullest. No matter what you say now there’s a dark cloud hovering above us. I just miss that joy.”

Jared slid the bookmark in and walked over to where Jensen was seated in the recliner. He straddled Jensen’s hips and adjusted his body so he was curled against the alpha, his head tucked in the crook of Jensen’s neck. “I broke us.”

“No,” Jensen replied fiercely. “And I don’t want you to _ever_ think like that. We’re not broken, and nothing is your fault. We just both have some thinking to do.”

Jared grinded his hips down on Jensen. “Or we could both stop thinking for a little bit. It’s all the thinking that put us in this predicament. Let’s not think about anything except each other.” Jared pressed a soft kiss against Jensen’s neck. “I miss your cock inside me, Jen. Miss your fingers on my body and the way that you feel against me.”

Jensen’s cock was starting to take interest. His body was hardwired to respond to Jared, and he pushed his hips up to meet Jared’s. “That sounds like something I could get on board with.”

Jared’s hands fisted in his hair and pulled his mouth up to meet his. “Let’s fuck, baby.”

Jensen scooped Jared up, his alpha strength helping him carry Jared to the bedroom. He dropped him on the bed and brushed his lips across the mark of the claiming bite. He remembered how ecstatic he felt when Jared agreed to mate with him, the rush of love he felt every time he looked into the omega’s eyes. He took Jared’s clothes off slowly, laying soft kisses on each strip of bare skin. His lips sucked the nipple ring into his mouth and then traveled down to peel off Jared’s pants. His cock was hard and Jensen sucked the head into his mouth. Jared moaned and squirmed, kicking his pants the rest of the way off. “Fuck me, Jen, hurry!”

Jensen yanked his clothes off, much less careful than when he was undressing Jared. His own cock, knot apparent at the base, eagerly pressed into Jared’s tight hole. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good. Fucking love you!”

He fucked Jared furiously, and the omega panted and bucked on each thrust. “I love you so much, Jen!”

The two mates lost themselves in each other. Jensen’s knot was swelling quickly and soon they were tied together, panting and sweating. “Jensen…” Jared started.

Jensen swallowed, bracing himself for another child conversation. “I feel bored,” Jared said. “I do like my job, and I love how much you like me smelling like coffee, but I feel like I’m not getting anything out of it.”

“Okay,” Jensen agreed. “Then we figure out what you do want to do. And then we go after it.”

“But what if I quit and don’t find anything?”

“Then I become your sugar daddy,” Jensen joked. He gave Jared an eskimo kiss. “Whatever makes you happy, sweetie. That’s all I ever want for you.”

“Okay, great.” Jared smiled. “Thank you. I’m so lucky.”

“I _am_ a pretty good catch–,”

Jared rolled his eyes and then slid down until he was eye-level with Jensen’s cock. “Let me show you how much I appreciate you.”

Jensen moaned and let Jared swallow his dick.

*

Jared spent his free time making lists of what he wanted to do, but found himself stumped. He’d been working as a barista for so long he’d forgotten how to do anything else. He’d been to school and got a degree in marketing but he’d been so focused on making enough money to pay rent he never had time to relax and job hunt. Now that he had Jensen and over millions dollars at his disposal he could sit back and really think about his life. He gave his two-week notice and after his last day Jensen took him out for a nice dinner to celebrate and then they slept in the next morning.

But now he didn’t have anything occupying his days and still struggled to find a passion. He knew he didn’t want to work in a cubicle, he’d lose his mind, but what else could a marketing degree be used for?

“Look, you liked working at the coffeeshop, right? You just didn’t like your position,” Jensen commented.

“I _know_ that,” Jared responded. “Why are you telling me what I already know?”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Don’t be snippy. I’m suggesting that you open your _own_ coffeeshop!”

Jensen looked incredibly pleased with himself but Jared just raised an eyebrow. “Jensen, I don’t have any of the business experience required for that.”

“But _I_ do,” Jensen pushed. “I have the money and the experience and you have a degree in marketing—Jared, together we could make this thing huge!”

Jared didn’t deny he would like that. And it would be a nice way for him and Jensen to bond… “You would really be okay with putting the time and money into this? What if it fails?”

“I know it won’t,” Jensen said firmly. “But if it does, then it does. And I won’t regret a minute of it. I have a lot of money, Jared. And I’ve said it before—I would happily spend it all on you, making _your_ dreams come true.”

“What about your dreams?”  
Jensen smirked. “My dream already came true. I have you.”

“If you’re really okay with doing this…” Jared looked at the blank notepad in his hand. “Then of course I’m on board.”

Jensen cheered and pulled Jared in for a hug. “Oh, this is going to be the most fun the two of us have ever had!”

“You’re such a _nerd_.”

“But I’m hot, so it evens out.” Jensen tweaked Jared’s nose. “We have so many adventures ahead of us, Jay. We’re never, _ever_ going to get bored.”

*

It was easy to find a spot that they wanted. Jensen could outbid anyone so Jared had his pick of the land, and chose a spot a few blocks away from Jensen’s office. It was down the street from a park and next to a cute bookstore. Jared fell in love with it immediately, and was already brainstorming drinks and treats that they could serve. “We need to think of a name,” Jared said.

Jensen took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Don’t look at me, I’m just the money. This is your operation, baby.”

“You have zero creative spirit.”

“Correct.” Jensen picked up a stack of papers. “But I filled out every paper to buy this building and whatever number necessary on my checkbook. Now you can be a good little omega and come up with a name.” He laughed and ducked Jared’s swat.

“You’re such a pain in my ass,” Jared grumbled. “Should it be funny or cute?”

“Funny.”

Jared frowned. “But I want it to be cute.”

“Then why did you ask?”

“I wanted you to agree with me.”

“Okay, it can be cute.”

Jared was still drawing a blank. “Maybe we can open a dictionary to some random pages and choose a name that way.”

“No, we would probably end up with something crappy,” Jensen pointed out. “Let’s just work out some other things and then we can come up with the name, okay?”

“Fine. I want the interior to be cute and classy. Lights hanging from the ceiling bookshelves on the wall with real books, homey but modern.”

“Meet with an interior designer,” Jensen suggested. “I’m sure they’ll be able to help you.”

“You’re useless.”

“I’ll pay for it!”

Jared kissed the tip of Jensen’s nose. “And that’s why I mated you. For your checkbook. We should have tables and couches, right?”

“Totally.”

“And our menu on a chalkboard.”

“Absolutely.”

Jared sighed. “This is going to be so much fun. I can’t wait until it can open.”

*

Jensen immediately hated the interior decorator Jared had hired.

He was probably good at his job and everything but all Jensen could focus on was how hard he was hitting on Jared. And his sweet, lovely, naïve Jared couldn’t see it. Jared thought the man—Amell was his name—was just being polite, but no one stared at someone’s ass that much unless they had inappropriate intentions. Hell, that’s how Jensen still looked at Jared’s ass sometimes. It was a nice ass. But Jared was Jensen’s _mate_ , and the interior designer was supposed to be professional.

“Jensen, I’m not sure what your probably with Stephen is,” Jared huffed.  
“He _wants_ you, Jared. It makes me furious because half the time I’m not even there!”

“Oh, so now you want to chaperone me?”

“No,” Jensen snapped. “I’m just saying that how can you not see how much he wants you?”

“I see you overreacting over Stephen being friendly!” Jared glared. “He’s trying to make my dream come to life?”

“I thought that’s what _I_ was doing!”

“You’re always at work!”

“Yeah, making the money that you’re using! Or have you forgotten?”

Both of them froze. Not once in the time that they were together had Jensen thrown the money thing in Jared’s face. “Jay, I’m sorry–,”

“Do you want me to pay you back?” Jared asked, his eyes angry and hurt.

“No, of course not. I lost my temper, it’s just that he makes me so mad!” Jensen stomped his foot. “He knows you’re mated and he still wants you!”

“Okay, fine, I’ve noticed it a little. But I’ll never do anything about it, Jensen.”

“I know, I trust you. I’ll try and take off work more so we can do these things together. I want this to be our project, Jared. You and me.” Jensen linked his hands with Jared’s. “And if some asshat like Stephen makes a move on you–,”

“I’ll sock that man right in the mouth.”

*

It took a couple months, but when Jared and Jensen stood in front of the coffeeshop, the name flickering in soft pink lights, every struggle and argument felt worth it. Jensen wrapped his arm around his joyful mate's waist and thought that maybe the whole “kids” debate was behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may have noticed that there is no name for the cafe. that is because i could not come up with a good one. Submissions please :)?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's taken so long to update this story! Life happened :( but I have some time off work and I'm just gonna write for 48 hours straight. I imagine only a chapter or two more in this story.

 Jared _loved_ his new coffeeshop. He’d hired the mate of Jensen’s assistant, Danneel, who was a whiz in the kitchen and loved to bake. Jensen had helped Jared choose the nicest coffee beans to have in his shop, and Jared learned a lot of wonderful, sugary drinks. He spent his time inventing drinks and it felt so much more fun working with the customers as an owner. Jensen taught him how to balance the books and Danneel had learned a little bit from Gen and could do some basic paperwork. “A Perfect Sip” was Jared’s favorite place to be, and he actually looked forward to going to work. It didn’t help that Jensen was addicted to the scent of coffee on Jared and it made their sex life incredible.

So yeah, it was pretty perfect.

He and Jensen had gotten back into the easy rhythm they’d had at the beginning of their relationship. They spent hours together, madly in love, and now Jared had his own office where he and Jensen could fuck lazily on their lunch break instead of sneaking a quickie in a dirty bathroom. Everything was working out—until Stephen Amell returned.

Jared liked Stephen. He was friendly and outgoing, and yes, Jared wasn’t a moron, he could see Stephen was flirting with him. He’d made it very clear that he was mated and deeply devoted to Jensen, so Stephen must knew he didn’t have a chance. Jared figured he was one of those people that flirted as easily as he breathed, and Jared had seen him giving the same smiles to other workers and even strangers. He was a good guy, he loved to flirt. Jared didn’t hold it against him but made sure to bring Jensen up in conversation frequently, a reminder that Jared was unavailable. Stephen never seemed affronted or angry and enjoyed discussing Jensen and his work.

“Jared, you’re doing wonderfully,” Stephen said, hanging next to the counter. “I can hardly believe you’ve never run a business before.”

“Well, I’ve had a lot of help from Jensen,” Jared admitted. “He’s quite the entrepreneur and knew exactly what to do to get this place going. Not to mention that he’s basically funded the entire thing. I like to call him my sugar daddy.” Jared smiled. “He pretends to hate it but I think he likes that he can make me so happy.”

“He sounds like a good mate.”

“He’s the best,” Jared replied. “I’m so lucky that he found me.”

“He sounds like a lucky guy,” Stephen said. “Finding a mate as spectacular as you. I’m just jealous he snapped you up before I could get my hands on you.” He winked and Jared laughed.

“You’re quite the charmer. Is there someone in your life?” Jared asked.

“There is a man I would like to pursue,” Stephen replied. “Unfortunately I don’t think I have a chance.”

“A charming, successful, handsome alpha like you? I refuse to believe that,” Jared scoffed. “Does he know?”

“Maybe. I know we would be good together, we get along so well.” Stephen sighed. “But he’s in love with someone else.”

Jared frowned sympathetically. “Unrequited love is the worst, man. Can I get you a ‘feel better’ coffee?”

“One of your sugary concoctions, please. Something with caramel.”

“Ooh, I’ve been working on a new drink.” Jared grinned. “Thank goodness I have you as my guinea pig.”

He mixed up something sweet and hot and handed it to Stephen. “Be honest. I need the feedback.”

Stephen took a long sip. “Delicious,” he declared. “I might just have to take you home with me.” His watch beeped and he glanced down. “Well, it seems I’ve given myself a long enough lunch. I’ll get back to the office, but maybe I’ll stop by after work.”   
“Please do,” Jared encouraged. “I’ll be here, and hopefully Jensen too.”

Danneel wiped down the counter and gave Jared a funny look. “What?” He asked.

“That man is crushing hard on you,” She said.

Jared scoffed. “He is not. He flirts with everyone.”

“Yes, he is. His flirting with me and the others is the way you flirt with a grandma. You—you he looks at with starry eyes and a hard-on in his pants.” Danneel tucked the cloth into her apron. “Does Jensen know that Stephen comes around so often?”

“I’ve mentioned he’s dropped by a couple times.”

“You left out the hour long visits practically every day?”

“Look, Jensen once had an assistant that kissed him,” Jared defended. “I will _never_ do anything with Stephen.”

“I remember him. My mate replaced him, and Gen’s doing a damn good job,” Danneel replied. “I’m not attacking you, Jared. I just think you should be honest with Jensen.”

“The last time we talked about Stephen we fought. Yes things are fine now, we have good communication, but I don’t want to risk it.”

“Honesty is the best policy,” Danneel said softly.

“I know. He’s so stressed out about work, and I don’t want him to come home and stress out more,” Jared explained.

Danneel looked like she were going to respond, but they were hit with the post-work rush and they were too buried in orders to continue the conversation.

*

Stephen did decide to drop by after work, knocking on the glass window a few minutes before Jared planned on shutting down for the night. There were a few stragglers finishing up their coffee but Danneel had shut down some of the espresso machines and was sweeping up the stray beans that littered the floor.

“How was work?” Stephen asked.

“Hectic, but a lot of fun. The guys were pretty fond of Danneel.” Jared gestured at his friend but she huffed and continued her sweeping. It was unlike her to be so rude to anyone and Jared wondered if the stress of a busy day got to her more than he realized. “But yeah, it was good. I’m glad that Jensen was so supportive and helped me start this.”

Stephen glanced around. “Will he be joining us?”

“Nah, he has to be late at the office tonight. But he said he’d be in tomorrow morning. He’s so excited for this and it’s been such a fun experience creating this.” Jared chuckled. “Jensen put up posters in his office to encourage his employees to come down here.”

“Yeah, what a good guy,” Stephen commented. Jared didn’t miss the tinge of bitterness in his voice but he opted to ignore it. Stephen knew he was with Jensen and wouldn’t dare try anything. “Such a shame he’s not here. All I know him as is the benefactor to this operation.”

Jared wasn’t sure if it was a joke or not. “It was Jensen’s idea to open this. He’s been good to me.”

“Don’t you wish that he was more than a check? Don’t you wish he was here?”

“Jensen works long, hard hours so he can provide for me. So he can give me things like The Perfect Sip.” Jared tried not to let any edge into his voice in case it was just a joke, but when someone insulted his mate he went straight into defense mode. Jared was the only one who was allowed to insult Jensen, and he did it lovingly.

Stephen raised his eyebrow but thankfully did not pursue the topic. “Do you have any new drinks for me to try out?”

“You want to try a caffeinated drink at-,” Jared checked his watch, “-7:00pm?”

“Make it good and make it decaf, Padalecki,” Stephen joked teased.

“Oh you know I will.”

After Stephen left, Jared noticed Danneel had been sweeping the same spot for several minutes. “Danni, what’s going on?”

“It’s not right what you’re doing,” she replied curtly.

It was out of character for her to be rude to Jared, and the guys that flirted with her all day used to amuse her instead of souring her whole day.

“What am I doing?”

“You need to stop seeing Stephen.” She raised her head and met his eyes. There was anger, but Jared wasn’t entirely sure it was directed at him.

“And why, may I ask?”  
“He’s in love with you. The only way to get over you is for him to stop seeing you,” Danneel explained.

Jared wanted to deny it but she was right. He liked Stephen. He liked his friend, a loyal friend, especially with Jensen working such long hours. But yes, at the end of the day it was selfish. “You’re right.”

“You’re goddamn right I’m right.”

“What’s going on with you?”

Danneel sighed and rested on her broom. “I’m sorry. I’m a little mad at your mate right now, but I shouldn’t take that out on you.”

Jared’s protective mate instincts kicked in and his eyes narrowed. “Oh, and why are you mad at my mate?”

“He’s working late,” Danneel explained slowly. “Which means Gen is working late.”

“Sorry that you’re upset that your mate is doing your job, but that’s not my problem _or_ Jensen’s.”

“If you weren’t so upset about Brandon, he never would have made Gen his assistant and she wouldn’t have to work late.”

Jared reeled. “You’re right, I should have just rolled over and let my mate screw someone else.”

“You should have dealt with it like an adult, not like a spoiled child,” Danneel snapped.

Jared sighed. “Go home, Danneel. You don’t need to be here anymore.”

She rested the broom on the wall and left.

*

Jared was surprised to see her right on time the next day, right on time to help him prep for the day. He felt bad for doubting her, but he half expected her to quit. Before he could get out a “good morning,” Danneel blurted out the reason for all her anger.

“I think Gen is cheating on me.”

Jared stopped wiping down the counters and just looked at her, waiting expectantly for more. “I know she’s not cheating on me with Jensen,” she continued. “I don’t even know if she’s cheating on me at all. I just feel… I feel like she’s distant. She’s never in the mood, she doesn’t look at me… our sex used to be wild and all the time. Now she doesn’t touch me. She’s getting it somewhere else.”

Jared thought it over. “I know that this sounds easier than it is, but you should ask her what’s going on. Don’t say ‘are you cheating on me,’ because that can _only_ go poorly, but maybe say ‘what’s going on, I feel distance, why aren’t we having sex?’”

Danneel looked at him skeptically. “Do you think she’s cheating on me? And be honest.”

“I’ve seen you two together. I see how she looks at you.” Jared resumed wiping down the counters. “She’s not cheating.” He looked at his reflection in the spotless glass counter. “But I know the feeling. Jensen and I went through a rough spot, his assistant tried to kiss him and he was jealous of Stephen.”

“How did you move on?”

 _We stopped talking about it and he bought me a coffeeshop._ “Oh you know, the usual. Open conversation and compromise. We’re getting back to normal now. And you and Gen will be there too.”

Danneel was much more pleasant the rest of the day. And although she never apologized to him outright for snapping at him, there was an extra batch of her chocolate chip muffins sitting in his office.

*

“So Danneel thinks Gen is cheating on her.”

Jensen looked up from his desk and rubbed his eyes. “Hey, babe, I didn’t know you were coming by.”

“It’s almost 9pm, Jen. You should have been home hours ago.”

Jensen yawned and accidentally smeared a line of ink on his contract. “Fuck. Wait, did you say Gen is cheating on Danneel?”

“No, I said Danneel _thinks_ Gen is cheating on her.” Jared pressed a light kiss to the top of Jensen’s head and moved the hefty stack of papers away from Jensen. “She hardly sees her anymore because you’re both trapped here at the office. It’s causing problems at home.”

Jared’s voice was teasing, but Jensen heard the underlying concern. “I know, babe, I’m sorry. I’m trying.”

“Just come home now. You have a multi-billion dollar company, Jensen. You can hire more people and come home at a normal hour.”

Jensen yawned. “How was work, honey?”

“It was good. I’m really happy doing all this. And my customers seem to enjoy it too.”   
“Of course they do. I know you. I had no doubts that you were going to be a huge success.” Jensen stood up from his desk and cracked his back. “And you smell just as lovely.” He inhaled the espresso-flavored scent of his mate and kissed him lightly. “Alright, let’s go. Much as I want to bend you over my desk right now and fuck you, I think we’d be both be more comfortable in a bed.”

“So I march over here and I don’t even get impulsive office sex?” Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen slowly, like he hadn’t been able to do in a while. “It seems like you love spending time at this office more than you do with me.”

“You know what’s not true.”

Jared pushed Jensen down into his office chair and straddled him. “Remember the first time we had sex in your office?”

Jensen smiled. “You were so shy, all wide-eyes at the suits and talking about how you didn’t belong there.”

“I didn’t.”

“You are my mate,” Jensen purred. “Anywhere I belong, you belong, And I belong _everywhere_. I’m the fucking king of this city, baby.”

“You sound like a wannabe mob boss,” Jared teased.

Jensen moved with his alpha strength and slammed Jared down on his desk. The papers fluttered everywhere but Jensen didn’t blink. “You wanna roleplay, baby? Want me to be the big, bad mafia boss and you be my pretty little omega prostitute?”

“Later,” Jared growled. “Right now I just want you.”

“Attaboy.” Jensen ripped off his mate’s clothes and loosened his own tie. “There is _nothing_ and _no one_ that I would ever put above you. Not a soul on this planet means more to me. And I will sell this company and move to an island where it is just the two of us if that would make you happy.”

“That isn’t what I want,” Jared panted, his ass hole already starting to get wet from his alpha’s heated gaze. “I want you to come home earlier. I want you to let _Gen_ come home earlier. I don’t care if you work. I _love_ that you work. I love that you’re the fucking king of this city. Just remember to come home to me.”

“Always.” Jensen pressed his lips to Jared’s his hand wandered down to press at Jared’s opening. “Jesus, your ass is so wet. Fucking drooling for me, aren’t you baby?

Jensen ripped off his tie and Jared frowned. “Be careful. I bought you that.”

“Shh.” Jensen pressed a finger to Jared’s lips and Jared darted his tongue out, tasting his own slick on Jensen’s finger. Jensen’s pupils were wide with lust and it made Jared smirk and wiggle his ass. “I’m gonna fuck you ten ways to Tuesday you smug little bitch.”

“Stop talking and do me!”

Jensen shucked off his pants and lined up his dick with Jared’s hole. “You’re going to get fucked, my gorgeous little omega.”

“I’m taller than y– oh shit, Jen!”

Jensen started to pump his hips into his omega, Jared grunting with the impact and murmuring Jensen’s name over and over again. “Fuck, Jen, I love you, I love you so much!”

Jensen growled and his teeth bit down on the mating scar he made many months ago, forming a new bruise right on top of the old scar. The spot on Jared’s neck was hardwired to his dick and as long as Jensen was sucking on his neck and his long, alpha dick was inside him, pounding over and over again against his prostate and—“Shit, Jen, _Alpha,_ I can feel your knot forming!”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Jensen grunted. “Take my knot, you’re so perfect Jared, so perfect. Oh shit, I love you so much!” Hi knot started to inflate press deliciously up again Jared’s prostate.

“Oh fuck, Alpha!” Jared threw his head back and his own orgasm hit him. “Fuck, Jensen, you killed me.”

Jensen giggled, which was a straight sound coming from the oh so manly alpha. “Hey, I was just trying to do my work, sign some contracts, find some new clients, and you had to come in here and seduce me.”

“Seduce you? I asked you to come home. Not my fault that you stopped listening after ‘come’.”

“Oh, you think you’re very clever, don’t you?” Jensen nipped Jared’s ear playfully. “I’ll try to come home earlier, okay? I really will.”

Jared smiled. “That’s all I’m asking for, Jen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm doing a little "Sequel Sunday" project, so if there are any of my stories that you want a sequel for, I have 3 of 5 spots open for a sequel request!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's parents drop in for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super satisfied with the ending of this chapter, but i REALLY wanted to get it published. More to come soon!

Jensen was addicted to Jared. It was kind of startling how quickly the omega had drawn him in and even after a year together Jensen felt as ridiculously smitten as the first time the omega had kissed him. It felt like Jared had been around his entire life instead of barely over a year, and the time before he met his omega had no meaning. Jared had once told Jensen like it didn’t feel as though his life had started until they met, and although Jensen made fun of him for being so cheesy he felt the same.

Jared hadn’t stopped wanting kids, and it broke Jensen’s heart that he didn’t want to give Jared this. Jensen wondered sometimes if he bought the coffee shop out of a selfish desire to distract Jared from children, and it had his stomach twisted in knots. He firmly believed that an alpha’s job was to provide for an omega’s every possible need and want—that was what his parents taught him to believe. What if Jared got tired of waiting for Jensen to decide whether or not he wanted kids and turned to someone who would? His lip curled in distaste. Stephen Amell would probably jump at the chance to steal Jared away from him. Jensen just didn’t know if they were ready to be parents.

Jensen’s phone trilled and he sighed. Speaking of the devil and he shall appear—or she, in this case. “Hi Mom.”

“Jensen, honey, how are you?”

“I’m good.” Jensen waited for his mom to tell him what she really wanted. He loved his parents, but it wasn’t like them to call just to check in on him. “What’s up, Mom?”

“Oh, I was just wondering when you were going to introduce us to your lovely mate.”

Jensen winced. He’d been hoping to shield Jared from his parents as long as possible. “I’m really busy at work, and Jared is working at his startup so it wouldn’t be a convenient time to fly out there-,”

“Oh, well you’re in luck! Your father and I will be out there in a few days.”

“Why? Dad’s retired, he couldn’t have any business here.”

“Honey, you know your dad and I have been traveling lately.”

 _I know, it’s why we haven’t spent Christmas as a family in four years. Oh wait, that’s because Dad has spent his whole life treating our family as a buisness endeavor._ “So now you’re coming up to New York because what, Dallas is too nice in the winter?”

“Don’t get so defensive, Jensen. We just want to meet your mate, see a beautiful city in the winter. Maybe some snow for a change.” Donna sighed. “Don’t you want to see your parents, Jensen?”

“Drop the guilt trip, Mom. You know I always want to see you and Dad.”

“Great! And prepare the guest bedroom, honey, your dad and I want to spend as much time as possible with you. We’ll be there on Thursday.”

The only response was Jensen’s head thunking on his desk.

*

“I was wondering why you had been hiding your parents away,” Jared said, absentmindedly stirring the noodles he had boiling on the stove. “I was beginning to think you were ashamed of me.”

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist and nuzzled his neck, smirking when Jared hunched his shoulders to get away from the ticklish feeling. “You are the center of my world,” Jensen said. “If anything, I’m ashamed of them. I’ve been shielding you from them.”

“They made you the person you are,” Jared pointed out. “They raised you to treat omegas like equals, to spoil and dote on your mate. You're smart and intelligent, an incredible businessman who is as powerful as he is compassionate. I'm sure your parents are just as lovely.”

Jensen nibbled on Jared’s neck, trying to get a nice mark visible on the side. His hand traced down Jared’s stomach and slipped into the waistband of his jeans, feeling the huge cock twitch in his hands. “Jen,” Jared scolded. “I’m trying to make dinner.”

“Hm, I can think of something I _really_ want to eat.” Jensen’s hand massaged Jared’s crotch and felt his dick fill with blood. “Open you up with my tongue, maybe suck your nipples raw. You wearing the nipple ring, baby?” His free hand found the left nipple over Jared's shirt and tugged on the silver jewlery he felt. Jared shuddered and his legs wobbled. “Come on, baby, we can have dinner later. I’ve gone all day without my favorite omega.”

“Such a needy alpha.”

“You got that right.” Jensen pulled Jared’s jeans and underwear down in one swoop and revealed the tight, wet hole. “I need you every day, all day. If I had it my way I would chain you up in my office and finger you when I got bored. I’d make you suck my dick during meetings completely naked. Everyone could see you and everyone would want you but _I’m the only one that gets you_.” Jared’s whole body shuddered and Jensen saw white ropes of come splatter their kitchen counter. “Wow, you came just from that?”

Jared’s face was beet red. “I don’t—I’m sorry-,”

“Baby, that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Jensen assured. “Do you think I can get you to come again? You think you can get hard again while I fuck you?”

“Yes,” Jared groaned. “Please.”

Jensen slipped two fingers into the omega’s willing hole and scissored them, listening to Jared’s high pitched whines with glee. “Taste yourself.” He offered his slick fingers to Jared and he obediently sucked on them. An omega’s slick was naturally sweet and Jensen could spend the whole day sucking it down. It was only fair that Jared got to share in the joy of the taste, and then there was the bonus of how sexy Jared’s lips looked wrapped around Jensen’s fingers.

“Gonna fuck you now,” Jensen purred. His hips lined up with Jared’s and in one fell swoop he slid into his omega. Jensen eyed Jared’s dick which was starting to plump up again.

Jensen admired the way Jared’s ass sucked in his dick eagerly on each thrust and the delicious whimpers he emitted. “Fuck, Jen,” Jared moaned. “I love you so much.”

Jensen was embarrassed at how quickly he’d reached the edge, and at Jared’s confession of love his come filled his omega’s ass. Jared was still hard, and Jensen briefly appreciated how quickly Jared could bounce back. Jensen dropped to his knees and sucked his come out of Jared’s ass greedily, sweetened by Jared’s natural wetness, and it wrung a second orgasm out of the younger man.

Jensen eased the omega into a chair and pushed his sweaty hair out of his face. “Why don’t I finish dinner and you just rest.”

“Best mate _ever_.” Jared slumped into the chair while Jensen finished boiling the pasta and started making a sauce. He was nowhere as good a cook as Jared, but he could make a basic meal. He just had to clean off all the come first.

“We won’t get to do that once my parents are here,” Jensen grumbled.

“How long will they be here?”

“I didn’t ask. But they can’t be here for more than a week or I’ll kick them out,” Jensen replied. “If they annoy me too much, maybe sooner than a week.”

“Why aren’t you close?” Jared questioned. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“You can ask me anything you want, always,” Jensen assured. “And I guess we just never bonded. My dad spent 16 hours a day working to provide for us, first because he had to build his whole empire and then once he was successful he had meetings and dinners and clients to woo. My mom had to take care of everything around the house, but Mackenzie went through a crazy rebellious phase from about 10 to 18. My mom had to deal with that and didn’t have enough time for much else. My brother was totally self-sufficient so I had to become self-sufficient too. No one was going to baby me. My parents taught me basic lessons, like hard work, kindness, business skills-,” He kissed Jared’s forehead briefly. “How to care for an omega.”

“Did you ever consider mating a beta?”

“I dated a few betas, but I knew I wanted to mate with an omega. My parents and grandparents and brother and his mate are all alpha-omega pairs. The love between an alpha and omega is the deepest and truest love that exists.” Jensen turned off the burner and mixed the sauce and noodles. “I could never find with a beta what I have with you. I could never love anyone like I love you.”

Jensen saw Jared’s face flush with happiness and his eyes shine. “I love you, Jen.”

Jensen brought two plates to the table with a liberal amount of parmasean on Jared’s plate. “Enjoy.”

Jared crossed his legs uncomfortably and Jensen remembered that he was naked from the waist down. “Oh, hold on.” He darted to the living room and grabbed a soft throw for Jared to wrap around himself. “Better?”

“Definitely.” Jared shoveled pasta onto his fork. “Yum. Thanks for dinner, babe.”

“You’re welcome.” Jensen smiled. “My mom will probably try and cook dinner every night. She always believed food was the way to anyone’s heart and is a pretty good cook.”

“Do you think your parents will like me?” Jared asked shyly.

“Most definitely. My dad will probably talk your ear off about your business and try and invest in you, and my mom will stuff you full and tell you how cute you are. I promise, it is impossible not to love you.”

“You’re biased.”

“No denying that.” Jensen winked. “We’ll have to be extra quiet when we have sex when my parents are here.”

Jared looked horrified. “Jensen! We are not having sex while your parents are staying with us!”

“Wait, what?”

*

Jared had spent the next two days frantically cleaning the house and yelling at Jensen if he made a mess. Jensen tried to reassure him that it was fine and his parents were going to love him no matter how the house looked, but Jared wouldn’t hear it. It meant Jensen had to be completely neat and couldn’t throw his jacket over a couch or put his feet on a coffee table. Even bending Jared over the nearest surface to fuck was forbidden, unless it was in their bedroom. Jensen was silently cursing his parents for causing his sweet mate this much stress and hoped it would go away once Jared met Donna and Alan and they fell in love with him.

Their flight got in at noon and Jensen took the day off work to pick up his parents from the airport. His mom looked radiant and fashionable as ever, the perfect wife of a wealthy, retired businessman. His dad looked the same as he always did, cool and collected, but with a touch more gray in his hair.

Donna squealed when she saw him. “Jenny baby!”

“Hi Mom.” Jensen hugged her tightly and inhaled the familiary citrusy perfume she’d worn all her life. It felt wonderfully familiar and he was hit with a rush of sadness. He was surprised how much he missed her. “It’s good to see you again.”

Jensen released his mom and was stunned when his dad also pulled him into a hug. He could probably count on one hand how many times his dad had hugged him. Even as a kid his dad taught him the merits of a strong handshake. “Businessman shake hands, Jensen,” Alan always said. “A good handshake is the foundation for success.”

“Hi, Dad.”

Alan smiled. It was forced and definitely the smile of a businessman rather than a father, but it was visible. “Good to see you, Jensen. You’re looking good.”

“Jared’s influence,” Jensen said. “He…” Jensen didn’t know how to finish that sentence. _Is the light of my life? Makes me feel like flying? Is the most important thing in my world?_ “Takes care of me.”

“I mated an omega,” Alan said, turning a look full of devotion towards Donna. She was putting the luggage in the car and Alan watched her like she was the only person around. She was the only recepient of that look, and she had been for their entire mateship. “I know what it’s like.”

“I can’t wait to meet the famous Jared!” Donna exclaimed. “I’m sure he’s just _darling_ if he finally convinced you to give up your single lifestyle and settle down.”

“He’s pretty great,” Jensen agreed. “I think you’ll love him.”

Donna pinched his cheeks the same way she did when he was a kid. “I already do, sugar. Anyone that makes you glow like that has got to be pretty amazing.”

Donna spent the whole ride to the house talking about their amazing trip to Europe, adoring the efficiency of the tube and how beautiful the cathedrals were and how she just wanted to live there. “You should take Jared there for a vacation, it’s just _so_ romantic!”

“I will,” Jensen replied. “He’s always wanted to travel but hasn’t really had the opportunity. Too busy with work.”

“Hm, we’ve experienced that.” Donna patted her husbands arm. “Remember when we just got mated and we lived in that cramped little apartment? And then we moved into that tiny house as soon as we had the kids?”

Alan smiled softly. “I was working day and night to provide for us but it was always worth it when I came home to everyone around the kitchen table.”

“I know, I missed you during all those late nights. Feels like we got mated and then never got our honeymoon. But I liked all our family together. No room to hide in a house that small; every night was family night.”

“Well we’re getting our honeymoon now. And now that I’m retired we can spend time with our family,” Alan pointed out.

Jensen listened without commenting. He always figured his mother hated when they were poor, when they had nothing and lived in a house not big enough for three people much less five. To hear that she had happy memories of that time was quite shocking, almost as shocking as hearing that Alan wanted to spend time with family. “We’re here,” Jensen announced, pulling up to his house.

“Oh, it’s so beautiful! What a lovely home. Perfect for raising kids,” Donna gushed.

Jensen breezed past the kids comment and took  his parents luggage out of the trunk. “I’ll show you to your room. Jared has spent the past two days making it perfect for you guys.”

“Is he home?” Alan asked.

Jensen glanced at his watch. “No, he’s still at his coffeeshop. They close at 9:00, but I think he’s leaving early and will be home around 5.”

“Oh good.” Donna clapped her hands. “Jenny, we need to go to the grocery store. I want to make him dinner. And you.”

“I can take you, Mom.” Jensen unlocked the front door and guided his parents to the guest room.

“Why don’t you drop her off and you and I can go to your office?” Alan suggested. “I’d love to see where you work.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “You would?”

“Of course. You’re my son, I want to know all about your life.”

That would be a first. “Mom, I don’t want to just abadon you at the store-,”

Donna waved him off. “Hush. I love the city and neither you nor your father enjoy grocery stores. I’ll shop and just take a cab home. I’m a strong, independent omega and I don’t need an alpha.”

“No, but your alpha needs you.” Alan kissed her gently. “Sure you don’t want us to come?”

“No, enjoy your boys time.” Donna blew them both a kiss. “Now come on, come on, no time to waste!”

*

After dropping Donna at the grocery store, Jensen drove him and his father to his office. He waved at Genevieve on his way up to his office while Alan eyed everything with an inscrutable expression. Jensen felt like a teenager again, trying to hide how desperately he wanted his father’s approval.

Jensen shut the office door behind the two of them, a clear sign that he was not to be disturbed. “So… what do you think?”

“Very impressive,” Alan said. “I’m so proud of you.”

Jensen’s jaw dropped. It was seven words he’d waited to hear from his dad for his entire life, seven words that he didn’t know his father was capable of saying. He didn’t say it when Jensen finished high school as valedictorian, or when he showed him his Harvard acceptence letter, when he finished with a 4.0 his freshman year, or when he graduated on the Dean’s list. He stopped expecting his father to be proud of him years ago.

Apparently his shock was evident, because Alan frowned and continued, “I know I haven’t said it much, but you really have done so much in life. You’ve exceded every expectation I had.”

Jensen felt a swirl of emotions. He had 100 things he wanted to say but somehow settled with, “Said it _much_? Try _never_. I’ve gone my whole life never hearing that. And maybe that was good, because somehow I always thought that if I kept getting better I would one day hear it. But I didn’t. And I don’t understand _why_. Why was it so hard for you to acknowledge how hard I worked?”

Alan looked uncomfortable. Emotional conversations weren’t a frequent occurance in the Ackles family. “I’ve always been proud of what you’ve done. I didn’t know that hearing it mattered so much.”

“Of course it mattered. I was a kid! I just wanted someone to tell me I was doing a good job.” Jensen was aware that he was leaning towards hysterical, but he’d wanted answers for over 30 years.

“I was so busy when you were younger. Too busy, I realize now. I just wanted to make sure that you didn’t have to live like I did when I was young. When I was growing up I had nothing. I watched my parents work themselves raw and come home with barely enough money for rent and food. They loved each other and they loved your uncle and me, but love wasn’t always enough. It wasn’t enough to put three meals on the table every day or get glamorous Christmas presents or new clothes when school started.” Alan watched Jensen with sad eyes. “I worked long hours because I didn’t want you to worry whether or not you were going to eat dinner each night. I never realized I made work too important and forgot that you needed me for more than just a paycheck. All I knew was that love wasn’t enough to feed a family. I figured I would have time for all of that once I was making a comfortable living, but somehow I forgot family was important too.”

It rendered Jensen speechless. “I didn’t know—I just…” Jensen didn’t know what to say. He’d never known how much his dad sacrificed or why. “I guess I've never said thank you. For everything you did when we were kids. I’m sorry I yelled.”

“No, I needed to hear that. I want to connect with you kids now, because I never got the opportunity to when you were younger. And that’s my fault.” He rested his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I wasted so many years never saying it, but I am _so_ proud of you and the alpha you’ve become.”

Jensen blinked away tears. “I couldn’t have done any of it without you,” He croaked. “You were the best role model I could ask for.”

Alan looked just as emotional as he did. “So,” he cleared his throat. “Why don’t you show me what you do every day? I love being retired, but I really do miss the office sometimes.”

Jensen beamed, grateful for the subject change, and started to describe his job. It was the father-son connection he’d waited for his entire life, and it was well worth the wait.

*

Jared’s stomach had been twisted up in knots all day. No matter how many times Jensen assured him that Donna and Alan would love him, he felt a huge ball of stress that just wouldn’t go away. He was sure he was going to love his in-laws, because Jensen was a product of their upbringing and he was the most perfect person Jared had ever met. But Jared was kind of a mess. He didn’t have an Ivy League degree and owned a coffee shop instead of a fancy business. There was nothing impressive about him. He hadn’t felt this nervous about making a good impression since his first date with Jensen.

It was pretty calm at 2:00, the post-lunch rush was gone and no one was done with work yet. Jared was mostly standing around while Danneel chatted with the few customers they had. It was surprising when he heard the bell above the door chime and a sweet woman walked in. She had grocery bags in her arms and smiled radiantly when she saw Jared. Waves of comfort wafted off her and he was reminded of his mother. “Welcome to ‘A Perfect Sip,’” Jared chirped.

“Hi Jared,” The woman responded. “You are Jared, right?”

He nodded dumbly. “Yes, ma’am.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” She extended her hand. “I’m Donna Ackles, Jensen’s mom.”


End file.
